LIGHTSABER
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Ch 7 UP! Trauma di masa kecil, akan berlangsung hingga dewasa. Kebencian yang terpupuk sekian lama akibat trauma tersebut, sewaktu-waktu akan meledak. Tak peduli kebencian itu tertuju pada siapa. Tak peduli korban kebencian itu terarah pada siapa. Ia hanya menuntaskan hasrat kebenciannya. Siapakah yang salah?. Di saat ia hanya menjadi korban dari keegoisan orang dewasa. /KAI/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Lightsaber

Author : Lee JinAe

Genre : AU, Crime, Hurt-Comfort, Mystery (maybe)

Rate : PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Cast : SM Family

Summary : Lightsaber adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia selalu membunuh target tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun kecuali sebuah gambar goresan pada tubuh korban. Bahkan setelah satu tahun polisi masih sulit untuk melacak dan menemukan Lightsaber. Tapi satu hal yang polisi tidak tahu, bahwa lightsaber berada sangat dekat dengannya.

 ** _Sesuatu yang terbiasa dalam kegelapan, sulit untuknya menerima cahaya yang masuk, walaupun dia berasal dari cahaya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

CHAPTER 1

.

.

"Pagi ini ditemukan mayat di daerah Sungai Han. Setelah diselidiki, polisi mencurigai bahwa Lightsaber yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan itu. Goresan berupa lampu pijar terdapat di punggung korban, sama seperti korban-korban pembunuhan Lightsaber yang lain. Sampai saat ini…"

TRIINNG TRIIING TRIIING

"Yo.." Sapa seorang dari sebrang telepon setelah pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjawab telepon.

"Ya.. Kau sudah lihat?" Balasnya dengan nada malas.

"Hm tentu, karya yang sangat bagus"

"Begitukah? Setelah ini karya siapa lagi?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku belum menghubunginya. Sampai ketemu nanti, Wind"

"Hm sampai ketemu nanti, Dark"

Telepon ditutup. Ia kembali menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan berita pembunuhan. Melirik sedikit arloji di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.50. Sigap, ia raih tas yang berada di atas meja makan dan mematikan televisi dengan remote yang juga ada di sana.

"yosh waktunya berangkat untuk hari yang melelahkan."

.

.

Motor BMW S1000RR putih baru saja terparkir di parkiran sekolah elit itu. Si pengendara motor melepaskan helm-nya dan bersiap memasuki sekolah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menarik bahunya dari belakang.

"Ya! Kau tidak melihatku memanggilmu dari halte tadi? Kau.. benar-benar.. menyebalkan!" Kata seseorang yang telah menarik bahunya dengan terengah-engah.

"Maaf, aku memang tak mendengarmu. Lagian kenapa kau terlihat sangat berantakan seperti ini?" Tanyanya melihat orang itu. Dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan benar, kerah baju yang berdiri, baju yang keluar, rambut acak-acakan, benar-benar penampilan yang berantakan.

"Kau kira salah siapa aku seperti ini?! Aku mengejarmu dari halte hingga ke sini, bodoh!" bentak orang tersebut.

"Mengejarku? Kemana mobilmu?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke parkiran mobil, memastikan orang itu memang tidak membawa mobilnya.

"Haaah sudahlah. Nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang aku harus merapikan ini dulu. Kau mau menemaniku tidak?" Tanya orang itu sambil menarik tangannya pergi dari sana.

"Ck kau menanyaiku tapi kau menarikku terlebih dahulu. Cepatlah aku temani." Mereka berlari bersama menuju ruang ganti sebelum alarm masuk kelas berbunyi.

Kelas 3-2 tampak hening. Hanya terdengar goresan alat tulis dan suara instruktur dari laptop yang ada di depan kelas. Semua mata terfokus pada pantulan gambar dari proyektor di depan kelas, sedangkan guru yang seharusnya mengajar duduk mengawasi siswa dari mejanya.

Sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah elit di negara itu. Metode belajar-mengajarnya juga berbeda dari sekolah lain. Di sekolah ini, guru hanya sebagai fasilitator. Siswa yang harus mencari bahan dan belajar sendiri. Setelah guru memberikan mata pelajaran beserta indikator pelajarannya, siswa harus mencari bahan pelajaran tersebut. Siswa dapat memanfaatkan fasilitas yang disediakan sekolah seperti laboratorium, internet, dan perpustakaan. Di sekolah ini, siswa sangat dituntut untuk aktif. Jika siswa yang malas, maka siap-siap akan di drop out dari sekolah, karena sekolah ini tidak mengenal kata tinggal kelas. Sekali gagal maka harus keluar. Jadi wajar saja orang beranggapan siswa dari sekolah ini adalah siswa polos yang hanya tahu belajar saja.

TRIIING TRIIING TRIIING! Bel untuk istirahat telah berbunyi. Siswa dengan tertib keluar kelas masing-masing. Melepaskan jenuh dan mengisi tenaga setelah belajar selama tiga jam. Begitupun dengan siswa di kelas 3-2.

"Hai pucat! Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pucat, Kai? Kau tidak mau aku tumpangi pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda Sehun. Kau harus mengantarku pulang nanti. Bukankah sudah ku katakan mobilku tidak bisa digunakan. Oke, aku ke keluar dulu." Ujar Kai yang sudah ada di pintu kelas.

Sekarang hanya Sehun yang tinggal di kelas tersebut. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Dari tempat ia duduk, pemandangan halaman belakang sekolah dapat terlihat. Halaman belakang sekolah sangat luas. Di sana ada bangunan kecil yang biasanya di gunakan pihak sekolah untuk menyimpan peralatan yang tidak terpakai dan kemudian membuangnnya atau menjualnya ke tukang loak jika sudah terkumpul. Gudang itu juga sering dikatakan angker oleh siswa. Sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak ada siswa yang mendekati gudang itu.

Sehun mengernyit melihat seorang siswa berambut merah gelap keluar dari dalam gudang itu. Siswa itu sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata bulatnya. Kacamata itu terlalu besar di wajahnya, hingga setiap saat ia harus memperbaiki letak kacamata itu. Seragam yang siswa itu gunakan sangat rapi. Sangat terlihat seperti siswa teladan jika saja rambutnya tidak berwarna merah. Sehun terkikik melihatnya.

Kai masuk kembali ke kelas. Ia segera duduk di samping Sehun yang tengah melihat keluar jendela. Ia meletakkan sebuah sandwich dan susu cokelat di meja Sehun.

"Thankyou brother!" Kata Sehun. Ia lapar, sangat malahan. Baru ingat dari tadi malam ia tidak sempat makan. Bersyukurlah Kai berbaik hati membelikannya makanan. Namun, baru saja ia membuka sandwich itu, bell berbunyi dan guru yang mengajar serta siswa lain langsung masuk ke kelas. Dilihatnya Kai menahan tawa di sampingnya.

.

.

Kantor polisi di pusat kota tampak sangat sibuk. Setiap orang tidak henti-hentinya menerima telepon yang masuk di ruangan informasi. Berbagai keluhan masyarakat di terima di ruangan informasi tersebut. Apalagi semenjak ada kasus pembunuhan dengan tanda pedang cahaya di tubuh korban, keluhan masyarakat tambah banyak. Membuat para staff kehilangan waktu istirahat mereka.

"Petugas Kim, tolong antarkan hasil analisis pembunuhan semalam kepada Tim Penyidik Pembunahan 1." Teriak seseorang yang memakai jas putih.

"Siap Ketua Lee Sungmin." Jawab Petugas Kim atas perintah Ketua Tim Forensik itu. Beruntunglah petugas itu, ia tak harus memakan waktu lama untuk menemukan anggota Tim Penyidik Pembunuhan itu.

"Detektif Xi, syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Ketua Lee menyuruhku mengantarkan hasil analisis pembunuhan semalam." Ujar Petugas Kim saat bertemu salah satu anggota Tim Penyidik Pembunuhan di depan pintu masuk ruangan pusat informasi itu.

"Terima kasih Petugas Kim. Aku memang juga akan menemui Ketua Lee untuk ini. kalau begitu aku permisi." Kata Detektif Xi. Ia kembali ke ruangannya. Di sana sudah ada lima anggota lain termasuk ketua mereka.

"Ini hasil yang tadi diberikan Tim Forensik, Ketua." Detektif Xi memberikan berkas yang ia terima kepada pemimpin kelompok itu. Sambil menggumamkan terima kasih ketua tim menerima berkas yang diserahkan Detektif Xi, dan membagikannya kepada anggotanya.

"Brengsek! Lagi-lagi Lightsaber." Maki ketua tim. Ia meremas kertas di genggamannya. Kesal karena analisis pelaku pembunuhan itu tetap sama dengan pelaku pembunuhan selama dua tahun terakhir yang belum berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Ketua, sepertinya kali ini pelaku juga tidak meninggalkan jejak selain gambar seperti biasanya." Ujar Detektif Kim Jaejoong.

"Benar Hyeong. Baiklah, Luhan tolong minta petugas untuk menginformasikan kepada seluruh sekolah untuk meminta siswanya agar segera pulang setelah sekolah selesai, setelah itu tolong kau lihat lagi CCTV di sekitar TKP. Minho dan Luna tolong siapkan bahan untuk rapat tentang ini jam empat nanti. Jaejoong Hyeong tolong tulis laporan tentang ini dan berikan ke atasan, Detektif Wu. Ingat Hyeong, harus langsung ke tangan Detektif Wu. Dan Kibum Hyeong, kita akan ke TKP sekarang." Perintah ketua tim kepada seluruh anggota.

"Siap, Ketua!" Ujar seluruh anggota dan bergegas melaksanakan perintah ketua mereka.

"Lightsaber atau siapapun itu harus kita tangkap secepatnya." Gumam ketua tim, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kelas 3-2 tampak ribut setelah bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Baik siswa maupun guru membereskan perlengkapannya, bersiap untuk keluar kelas. Namun, tak seperti biasanya, Kang Saem yang selalu keluar lebih dahulu jika kelas selesai, sekarang terlihat menunggu siswanya selesai membereskan peralatan mereka. Setelah ia rasa siswanya selesai, ─melihat bagaimana mereka kembali berbincang membuat kelas itu tambah ribut─ Kang Saem memukul meja dengan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar siswanya berhenti berbicara.

"Begitu senangkah kalian pulang sekolah, huh?" Tanyanya yang di jawab dengan sorakan 'iya' dan acungan jempol oleh siswanya. Ia terkekeh sejenak melihat para siswa tingkat akhir itu yang masih terlihat kekanakan.

"Anak-anak, kalian tahu banyak berita kriminal baik tentang pembunuhan, perampokan, teroris, penculikan dan lainnya yang terjadi di sekitar kita. Jadi, tadi ada beberapa petugas polisi yang langsung mendatangi sekolah kita. Mereka meminta agar kalian tidak berkeliaran di luar sekolah setelah sekolah selesai. Aku juga berharap kalian mengulang pelajaran di rumah. Ingat! Kalian sudah kelas 3. Jika kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus di ujian tengah semester nanti, maka berhentilah berharap untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Jika kalian punya waktu untuk keliaran di luar, lebih baik kalian gunakan itu untuk belajar di rumah. Mengerti?!" Ujar Kang Saem di depan kelas.

"Ne~ Saem!" Jawab murid serempak. Mereka keluar kelas satu persatu setelah mendengar ceramah sang guru. Kemudian pintu kelas ditutup oleh sang guru.

Kai dan Sehun telah tiba di halaman sekolah. Sedari tadi Kai tak henti-hentinya menertawakan Sehun yang perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi aneh, tanda ia kelaparan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke parkiran motor, masih diselingi oleh Kai yang sesekali tertawa. Saat melintasi halaman sekolah yang luas, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah gelap. Lelaki yang dilihat Sehun dari kelasnya tadi. Sejenak mata mereka bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu.

"Benar-benar idiot." Ujar Kai pelan dan tertawa setelah lelaki berambut merah gelap tadi jauh dari mereka. Ia kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai. Sudahlah berhenti tertawa atau aku tidak akan memberikan tumpangan padamu." Ujar Sehun yang telah duduk di motornya. Ia membuka sandwich yang diberikan Kai tadi dan kemudian memakan roti isi tersebut dengan lahap.

"Oke aku berhenti." Kata Kai dan menghentikan tawa bodohnya itu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun yang sibuk dengan makanannya, dan Kai yang sudah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Setelah karya Wind yang memuaskan, selanjutnya kalian akan melihat karyaku minggu depan. Light"

.

.

.

TBC or delete

annyeong reader-nim... jin comeback dengan ff baru nih. ini baru chapter awal, jika banyak yang minat untuk membacanya, jin akan memposting chapter 2 nya minggu depan..

jika selesai membaca tolong tinggalin jejak di kotak review, oke.. please give me your like and comment for my fict ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Seperti yang telah dijadwalkan, rapat anggota Tim Penyelidik Pembunuhan dimulai pada pukul 4 sore. Semua anggota telah hadir di ruangan rapat itu. Masing-masing dari mereka telah memegang materi yang akan dibahas dalam rapat sore itu.

"Ck! Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak motif dari pembunuhan ini. Kasus ini terlalu acak jika disebut pembunuhan berantai. Korban tak satupun yang saling kenal atau memiliki kesamaan. Pembunuhan ini juga terlalu rapi, sulit untuk menebak siapa Lightsaber itu. Apa dia membunuh sesukanya saja?" Ujar lelaki tertua, Detektif Kim Jaejoong sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut memikirkan kasus yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Sepertinya si Lightsaber itu adalah pembunuh profesional, apa dia pembunuh bayaran? Tapi aku sudah memeriksa semua daftar pembunuh bayaran yang kita kejar hingga sekarang, namun tak satupun yang mengarah pada ciri-ciri si Lightsaber ini." Detektif Luna Park juga ikut memberikan argumennya.

"Tadi ketika aku dan beberapa petugas pergi ke instansi-instansi untuk memberikan pengarahan tentang kasus criminal yang terjadi belakangan ini, aku melihat gambar yang sama persis dengan yang ada di tubuh korban. Gambar itu aku temukan di dinding gudang belakang sekolah Eldorado International High School." Luhan juga memberikan argumennya sambil menunjuk gambar goresan yang ada pada setiap tubuh korban Lightsaber, seketika yang lain menatap penasaran ke arah Luhan.

"Apa mungkin salah satu warga sekolah itu adalah Lightsaber? Siswa ataukah petugas sekolah?" Tanya Minho.

"Aku juga menemukan hal aneh tadi saat melakukan penyelidikan dengan Kyuhyun. Ada salah satu minimarket yang lumayan jauh dari TKP, kami memeriksa CCTV minimarket tersebut. Di sana terlihat seseorang yang membuka jaket hitamnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan minimarket itu. Orang tersebut mengenakan seragam EIHS, tapi kami tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kami hanya dapat melihat punggung pemuda tersebut." Ujar Kibum.

"EIHS adalah sekolah dengan peraturan ketat. Tak ada yang bisa main-main jika bersekolah di sana. Sekolah itu hanya menuntut murid untuk mendapat peringkat tinggi. Mottonya saja 'jika kalah maka semua berakhir'. Apa mungkin siswa yang hanya tahu belajar adalah seorang pembunuh?" Kim Jaejoong tampak tak setuju dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Minho.

"Luhan kau lulusan EIHS 'kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Iya Ketua. Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan heran dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada kaintannya dengan masalah mereka, begitupun anggota lainnya.

"Di sini Xi Luhan yang paling muda. Dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan bisa loncat kelas dua tahun. Berarti sekrang seharusnya Luhan masih berada di kelas 3." Pernyataan yang tak terduga diberikan lagi oleh Kyuhyun, membuat semua anggotanya mengernyit heran.

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Ketua?" Ujar Luhan gugup. Pasalnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling dingin pada Luhan, jadi tadi Kyuhyun seperti memujinya membuat Luhan gugup. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan heran dari anggotanya dan pertanyaan dari Luhan, Kyuhyun menatap Luhan dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Bukankah berarti kau itu jenius? Ah begini, kau harus menyamar sebagai siswa di sekolah itu. Oke?" Tak ada yang bicara, menanggapi ataupun menyanggah perkataan Kyuhyun.

1 detik…

2 detik..

3 detik…

"Kau gila?" Tanya Kibum datar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatap Luhan dengan senyum misteriusnya. Luhan melotot tak percaya dengan perintah yang diberikan sang atasan.

"Baiklah Lu, kau diam berarti kau setuju. Dan kau memang harus setuju! Oke cukup sampai di sini rapat hari ini." Ucapan telak Kyuhyun menerima tatapan protes dari para anggota.

"Yak Cho Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh Luhan menyamar sebagai siswa? Seharusnya kau menyuruhnya menjadi guru, agar ia bisa memantau kondisi siswa dan guru dengan leluasa. Jika hanya seorang siswa, itu akan sulit menyelidiki para guru dan petugas sekolah, bodoh!" Kibum menjadi kesal dengan keputusan yang diambil ketua mereka.

"Jangan lupakan jika Luhan adalah siswa di EIHS dulunya. Bagaimana mungkin dia kembali menjadi siswa di sana sedangkan ia sudah dua tahun yang lalu keluar dari sekolah itu. Apa yang dipikirkan para guru nanti? Kita juga tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah seorang mata-mata di sana." Jaejoong ikutan kesal dan tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Jae Hyeong, Ketua. Apa tak ada cara lain untuk menyelidikinya? Atau bagaimana kalau Luna Noona saja yang menyamar ke sana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau menyuruhku menyamar sama saja artinya kau ingin mengakhiri kasus ini." Luna berujar datar sambil membaca analisis kasus mereka. Jelas saja Luna adalah anggota yang paling tidak bisa diajak menyamar. Jika memintanya untuk melakukan riset TKP dan turun kelapangan dengan senang hati pasti dia lakukan, karena itu memang keahliannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun Hyeong. Luhan adalah orang yang paling mengetahui bagaimana sekolah itu. Jika Luhan menjadi guru di sana, sudah pasti ia tak akan di terima. Tapi, jika Luhan menjadi siswa, apa alasannya untuk masuk lagi kesana?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar argument dari Minho terkekeh pelan.

"Masalah itu biar aku yang urus. Luhan, yang pasti kau harus menjadi siswa lagi di sana. Dan aku akan bertindak sebagai wali Luhan." Ujar Kyuhyun telak.

"Ne." Ujar semua anggotanya. Mereka membereskan peralatan mereka dan kembali keruangan kerja. Kenapa tidak ada lagi yang membantah? Jelas saja karena perintah dari Kyuhyun adalah hal telak.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, karena ia baru pulang dari aktivitas rutinnya bermain skateboard sertiap sore. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sehun menghampiri ponsel pintarnya yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. 5 missed call dan 1 message terlihat di layar touchscreen itu. Setelah ia membuka kunci pola ponselnya, ia terlebih dahulu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Semuanya dari Kai.

 _'_ _Yo albino! Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? Hubungi aku setelah kau melihat pesan ini!'_ Sehun terkekeh melihat pesan yang di kirim Kai. Tanpa pikir lama, langsung saja ia menghubungi temannya itu.

" _Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga, Albino! Dari mana saja kau? Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu tahu_!" Ujar Kai dari seberang line telepon.

"Siapa yang kau bilang albino, Kai? Aku baru pulang dari bermain skateboard. Ada apa kau menghubungiku tadi?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi main_?" Ajak Kai.

"Jangan bilang kau mengajakku pergi ke tempat dia lagi? Telingaku sakit jika berhadapan dengannya, Kai." Kata Sehun memelas.

" _Jika dia tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan, aku pastikan bukan hanya telingamu saja yang sakit. Ayolah, kapan lagi kita bermain ke sana. Dia sepupumu Sehun, jika kau lupa_." Bujuk Kai yang sangat ingin pergi.

"Kau pikir kau akan aman jika dia tahu kau menyebutnya idiot tadi siang? Haah! Baiklah aku akan pergi. Kita akan bertemu di sana, oke." Putus Sehun yang akhirnya menerima ajakan Kai. Kai yang mendengar itu segera tersenyum lebar layaknya orang bodoh.

" _Assa.. Buka saja pintu rumahmu, kita akan bertemu di sana_." Ujar Kai yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Sehun terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan Kai barusan. Segera ia keluar kamar menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Dan benar saja, dia menemukan Kai dengan senyuman lebar bodohnya sedang berdiri di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini, Kai?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kai curiga.

"Tentu saja bisa, tadi supirku yang mengantarku ke sini. Oh ya, apa Ahjumma ada? Aku membawakan takoyaki dan okonomiyaki." Ujar Kai menunjukkan beberapa kotak yang ia bawa.

"Apakah kau sudah menebak aku akan ikut denganmu tadi, makanya kau langsung ke sini?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan menyelidik tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kai sebelumnya.

"Hey, apa kau bodoh? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan kalau diriku sedang bosan? Makanya aku langsung ke sini walaupun kau tidak menjawab panggilanku. Dan sebelum ke sini Eomma menitipkan ini untuk Ahjumma. Aish.. Biarkan aku masuk Oh Sehun! Tanganku pegal membawa makanan ini." Ujar Kai mulai kesal yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tampangmu tidak meyakinkan?" Ujar Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Kai.

"Bodoh! Biarkan aku masuk sekarang atau kau kutendang?!" Sehun terkekah mendengar umpatan Kai. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Membiarkan Kai masuk tanpa membantu membawa barang bawaannya. Kai hanya mendelik kesal melihat Sehun yang terus menuju dapur tanpa membantunya. Setelah menutup pintu rumah Sehun, Kai pun mengikuti Sehun ke dapur. Di sana ia menemukan ibu Sehun yang sedang memasak.

"Apa kabar, Ahjumma?" Sapa Kai ketika tiba di dekat ibu Sehun.

"Jongin? Kapan kau datang, nak? Sehun tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau akan datang." Ibu Sehun yang telah selesai memasak menyajikan masakannya di atas meja dan kemudian menghampiri Kai. Sedangkan Sehun sudah duduk manis di kursi, bersiap untuk mengambil makanannya.

"Sebenarnya aku dari tadi sudah berada di depan pintu. Aku sudah menekan bell beberap kali, tapi tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintunya. Sehun tadi juga tidak menjawab teleponnya. Jadi aku baru saja bisa masuk setelah Sehun membuka pintu barusan." Jawab Kai ─setengah berbohong─ yang dihadiahi tatapan protes oleh Sehun.

"Aigoo.. Sehun kenapa kau tidak cepat membuka pintu ketika ada bell tadi? Aigoo.. maafkan Sehun ya Kai? Mungkin dia tidak mendengar ada tamu tadi. Ahjumma juga tidak dengar kalau bell berbunyi tadi." Ujar ibu Sehun yang mendelik kesal pada Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa Ahjumma. Oh ya, ini ada titipan untuk Ahjumma dari Eomma." Kai memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya tadi, beberapa kotak takoyaki dan okonomiyaki.

"Aigoo.. Banyak sekali. Terima kasih ya, Kai. Kapan-kapan bawa ibumu ke sini ya. Ahjumma sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ibumu." Ibu Sehun menerima makanan tersebut dan menatanya di meja makan.

"Oh iya Ahjumma, aku belum melihat Ahjussi dari tadi. Kemana beliau?" Tanya Kai yang kini sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ahjussi belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kajja, kita makan duluan. Dia bisa menyusul makan malam jika pulang nanti. Oh ya, apa kalian akan pergi malam ini?" Tanya ibu Sehun.

"Ne Eomma. Rencananya kami akan ke tempat si nenek cerewet itu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, tolong sekalian bawakan makanan ini ya? Bukankah Leeteuk dan Kangin masih di Jepang? Anak itu pasti belum makan." Ibu Sehun menyisihkan makanan yang akan dibawakan untuk keponakannyan.

"Eomma jangan berlebihan. Dia sudah besar. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Ujar Sehun yang kesal terhadap ibunya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan sepupunya satu itu.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua ─Kai dan Sehun─ sudah sampai di depan rumah sepupunya. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil sport milik Sehun. Semenjak tadi mereka memencet bell rumah itu. Namun, tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar membukakan pintu. Salahkan mereka yang lupa menghubungi tuan rumah.

"Kai, apa kau sudah menghubunginya? Kenapa tidak ada yang keluar untuk membuka pintu. Bukankah Ahjussi punya banyak maid ya?" Tanya Sehun yang masih terus memencet bell rumah mewah itu.

"Ahjussi hanya mempekerjakan maid pada siang hari, jika kau lupa." Kai segera merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia segera mendial nomor sepupunya, berharap segera dijawab oleh orang yang dituju.

" _Wae_?" Terdengar suara dengan nada malas dari line telepon.

"Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku. Yaa! aku dan Sehun ada di depan pintu rumahmu. Dari tadi kami menekan bell rumahmu, tapi kau tak datang untuk membuka pintu. Cepatlah ke sini, kami sudah hampir membeku tahu!" Ujar Kai setengah membentak kesal.

" _Apa kau baru saja membentakku Kamjong?! Jangan harap kau dapat masuk ke rumahku, Kai_." Kata orang di seberang line telepon dengan nada tak kalah kesal.

"Yaa yaa nanti saja kau marah-marahnya. Sekarang buka dulu pintu sialan ini. Aku sudah kedinginan, bodoh!" Umpat Kai yang mulai menghembuskan nafas ke telapak tangannya.

" _Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Kau kira hanya dirimu yang kedinginan, bodoh?_ " Orang tersebut terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya dan langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Membuat Kai menatap kesal ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja putus sambungan.

"Kai, kau baru saja membangunkan nenek sihir." Ujar Sehun datar dan pelan. Kai menatap tak mengerti ke arah Sehun. Ia malah melihat Sehun yang menatap ke arah belakangnya. Penasaran, ia pun melihat yang dari tadi di lihat Sehun.

"Minggir, bodoh! Kau menghalangi pintu masukku!" Ujar orang yang dari tadi ada di belakang Kai sambil melangkah lebih dekat pada kedua sahabat itu. Orang itu membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ada di tangannya. Seketika aura tak mengenakan melingkupi sekitaran Kai.

 _'_ _Aish.. Sial! Kenapa aku malah membangunkan sisi nenek sihirnya?"_ ─batin Kai.

"Baekhyun-ah.. ini ada titipan dari Eomma untukmu." Ujar Sehun menginterupsi pergerakan orang yang baru membuka pintu tadi.

"Dari Ahjumma? Untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan berbinar memastikan ucapan sepupunya. Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah. Oiya, jangan lupa sampaikan juga salam dan terimakasihku untuk Ahjumma. Ayo masuk Sehun-ah." Setelah dirinya dan Sehun memasuki rumah mewah itu, ia langsung menutup pintu meninggalkan Kai seorang diri di luar sana. Kai yang ditinggal sendiri menatap horror pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan tidak elit itu.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, biarkan aku juga ikut masuk. Tak tahukah kalian seberapa dinginnya di luar sini." Ujar Kai memelas sambil masih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu.

"Salah siapa kau mengataiku bodoh, Kamjong! Itu pelajaran untukmu supaya kau tidak mengataiku sembarangan lagi." Kata Baekhyun di balik pintu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Jangan lupa, kau juga mengatakan Baekhyun idiot di sekolah tadi siang!" Sehun setengah berteriak menghadap pintu agar suaranya di dengar oleh Kai. Kai yang mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan mendadak pucat, mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan umpatan untuk Sehun, sahabat dan sepupu tercintanya. Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya lagi. Jika ini adalah anime sekarang sudah ada tanduk iblis di kepalanya. Oh jangan lupakan rambut merahnya yang semakin merah karena kesal.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Kai? Aku idiot?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh penekanan sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat tajam ke arah Kai, membuat nyali Kai menciut melihat kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Oh.. Eh.. I-iya.. K-kau memang tertlihat i-idiot di sse-sekolah. Eh tapi kau tidak adil jika hanya menghukumku diluar sendirian, Baek. Sehun juga mengataimu nenek sihir yang membuat telinganya sakit jika mendengarmu bicara." Tutur Kai. Baekhyun langsung melihat ke sampingnya tempat dimana tadi Sehun berdiri. Namun, sekarang dia tak melihat lelaki itu lagi.

"Huh! Masuklah! Kali ini aku sedang tidak ingin menghajar kalian. Berterimakasihlah pada Ahjumma yang mengirimkan makanan untukku melalui kalian, karena kalian yang mengantarkan makanan itu aku jadi tidak ingin menggambar tubuh kalian." Ujar Baekhyun kembali dengan nada ceria dan berbinar menatap bingkisan di tangannya.

Mereka pergi ke lantai dua, ke kamar Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mengambil sumpit dan peralatan makan di dapur. Kini mereka duduk di sofa abu-abu yang ada di kamar itu sambil menikmati makanan dan bermain video game. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap sambil mengomentari permainan Kai. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya menatap malas kedua sahabatnya, atau lebih tepat sepupunya.

Sehun memperhatikan kamar Baekhyun. Meskipun sudah sering ke sini, pasti ada saja yang berubah dari kamar lelaki cantik tapi menakutkan itu. Seperti sekarang, ia menemukan gitar baru Baekhyun yang terletak di samping meja belajarnya, atau koleksi gambar Baekhyun terbaru, dan kini matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Albino?" Tanya Baekhyun masih sibuk memakan makanannya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh dan idiot dengan tampilan itu di sekolah." Ujar Sehun teringat kejadian tadi siang, saat ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari gudang penyimpanan barang di halaman belakang.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Jika kau mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi, aku tak akan segan menjadikanmj koleksi gambarku, Hun." Ujar Baekhyun datar. Sehun dan Kai yang mendengar itu bergidik ngeri. Namun, dengan segera Sehun merubah ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Kau tidak akan setega itu padaku kan, Hyeong?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan pisau lipat tajam dari dalam sakunya.

"Mian Hyeong, aku hanya bercanda. Habisnya kenapa kau menggunakan style itu ke sekolah? Tidakkah kau merasa marah saat Channyeol membully dirimu di sekolah? Kau bahkan meminta kami untuk bersikap tidak mengenalmu." Ujar Sehun membela diri.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba gaya baru. Tidak aka nada satupun yang mengenalku di sekolah kecuali kalian. Aku tak ingin kehidupanku di sekolah menjadi ribut karena berteman dengan kalian, dancer terbaik EIHS." Jawab Baekhyun dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menjadikan ruangan music sebagai markas kita." Ujar Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Akan aku jamin tidak akan ada orang yang mendatangi ruangan music saat kita berkumpul di sana. Aku sudah mengatur jadwal club music di sore hari setiap hari sabtu." Perkataan baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun terdiam.

 _'_ _Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan nenek cerewet itu.'_ ─ batin Sehun.

"Hyeong, siapa yang akan kau jadikan koleksi gambarmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kai. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berbaring di ranjangg Baekhyun sambil memainkan sesuatu. Sontak Sehun dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Kai. Sehun terlihat terkejut melihat benda yang dimainkan Kai.

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya, Hyeong?" Tanya Sehun sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Tadi siang di gudang belakang sekolah. Kau bertanya seperti tidak tahu saja kalau kini adalah giliranku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Aku tidak mendapat pesan apapun." Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Kai dan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada maknae itu.

"Coba lihat ponselmu! Aku saja sejak pulang sekolah tadi mendapat pesannya." Sehun langsung membuka ponselnya. Dan benar saja, ponsel itu tidak menyala, lowbath. Ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun dan Kai karena lalai tidak mencharge ponselnya. Bagaimana bisa ponsel sepenting itu tidak di chargenya semalam? Oh sungguh ia benar-benar lupa. Segera Sehun meminjam charger Baekhyun dan mengisi daya ponselnya. Ketika ia menghidupkan kembali ponsel tersebut, langsung masuk satu pesan ke dalam ponselnya. Jelas saja ia segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 **"Setelah karya Wind yang memuaskan, selanjutnya kalian akan melihat karyaku minggu depan. Light"** Isi pesan terbut membuat Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Tak kusangka giliranmu sangat cepat, Light. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku semalam." Ujar Sehun.

.

.

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya. Terjadi kehebohan di kelas 3-1. Seluruh mata memandang ke depan kelas. Dimana terdapat seorang pemuda manis berdiri dengan canggung karena perhatian penuh yang tertuju padanya. Pemuda itu adalah siswa baru di sekolah itu. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya siswa baru di kelas 3-1.

"Selamat pagi.. Aku Xi Luhan, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Semoga kita bisa berteman." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum lima jari yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Selamat datang Luhan. Aku Kim Joonmyeon ketua kelas 3-1. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Salah seorang siswa berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ketua kelas. Luhan tersenyum membalas perkenalan Suho tadi.

"Luhan, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, angkat tanganmu." Ujar Kim Saem. Luhan beranjak dari depan kelas menuju kursi nomor 3 dari depan, setelah sebelumnya ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada wali kelas barunya. Ketika ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, entah kenapa ia mendengar orang-orang berbisik ke arahnya.

"Hai Baekhyun, aku Luhan. Semoga kita bisa saling membantu." Ujar Luhan yang sudah duduk di kursi di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekali sambil memperbaiki kacamata kebesarannya, dan kemudian ia menunduk lagi.

"Hoi Red Byun! Akhirnya kau mendapat teman duduk huh?!" Kata orang yang di belakang Baekhyun dengan nada sinis sambil menendang pelan kursi Baekhyun. Luhan yang menatap Baekhyun hanya diam dan terus menunduk mengalihkan tatapannya pada lelaki yang ada di belakang Baekhyun. Namun, lelaki itu malah menatapnya tajam, seakan mengancam.

'Apakah Baekhyun target pembullyan di kelas ini?' Pikir Luhan sambil menilik penampilan Baekhyun yang bisa disebut hampir seperti nerd.

 **TBC or END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jin repost fict ini, soalnya tadi fict ini gak sengaja ke hapus.. Jin rada ceroboh hehe, mohon di maklumi oke..**

Reader-nim annyeong! ^^ Jin bawa chapter baru nih.. terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview karya Jin yang abal-abal ini.. apa kelamaan ya kalau updatenya seminggu sekali? rencananya fict ini setiap hari rabu updatenya.. tapi kalau ada saran lain dari reader-nim akan Jin pertimbangkan..

Sekali lagi setelah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak oke? (^,^)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

 **Sebeku apapun hidup seseorang**

 **Sekeras apapun hatinya**

 **Pada akhirnya ia juga akan luluh oleh cinta dan takdirnya**

 **Itu hanyalah masalah waktu**

 **Takdir akan menuntunnya pada cintanya**

 **Entah kisah yang bahagia atau menyakitkan**

 **Itu tergantung pada yang menjalaninya**

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Tak sengaja mata mereka menangkap sekelompok orang yang berada di ujung koridor. Seketika keduanya mendengus melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Pembulian.

Siswa lain yang berada di sana lebih memilih pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu. Siapa juga yang mau mencari masalah dengan pembuat onar di sekolah seperti Park Channyeol. Jika ada yang membuat masalah dengannya, maka orang itu akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Tapi yang membuat mata kedua sahabat itu begitu terpaku pada kejadian pembulian di ujung koridor tersebut adalah korban yang dibulli yang berada di tengah-tengah Channyeol dan teman-temannya. Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Bukan jadi hal baru lagi jika Baekhyun adalah target bulian Channyeol. Semenjak satu tahun lalu, saat Baekhyun tak sengaja menyandung kaki Channyeol dan membuat pemuda itu terjatuh di tengah kantin sekolah pada jam istirahat, Channyeol selalu membuli Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat malu dan dendam pada Baekhyun semenjak saat itu.

Kai sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun. Namun, tangan Sehun menahannya melangkah lebih jauh. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan temannya untuk tidak ikut campur. Membuat Kai menatap jengah pada sekumpulan orang pembuli itu. Ia langsung melengos pergi tanpa peduli Sehun yang memanggil-manggilnya. Ia terlalu kesal dengan teman-temannya itu. Sedangkan Sehun masih menatap pembulian terhadap Baekhyun dari tempat ia berdiri sejak tadi.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak seseorang dari persimpangan koridor di depan Sehun. Orang yang berambut cokelat caramel itu langsung menuju ke sekumpulan pemuda di ujung koridor. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa pemuda tersebut ke balik punggungnya. Membuat Baekhyun, Sehun, dan kelompok Channyeol menatapnya heran.

"Hey siswa pindahan! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lepaskan si pendek itu!" Channyeol menatap tidak suka pada orang yang baru saja datang dan menghentikan kesenangannya itu. Bukannya mengkeret takut seperti siswa lain, orang itu malah tak kalah tajam menatap Channyeol tepat dimatanya. Seolah menantang pemuda tinggi itu.

"Jangan ikut campur, Luhan. Ini masalahku dengannya." Ujar Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan. Tanpa mengindahkan suasana yang terjadi karena dirinya, Luhan malah menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari tempat itu. Channyeol yang tidak terima mainnannya di ambil, memegang bahu Luhan hendak menghentikan pemuda itu. Namun, siapa sangka Luhan dengan tubuh kecilnya mampu memelintir tangan panjang Channyeol hingga pemuda tinggi itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kalian baru di sekolah menengah saja sudah berani membuli, mau apa kalian jika dewasa nanti!" Luhan langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan kelompok Channyeol yang kesal padanya, dan tatapan bingung Baekhyun yang dari tadi di seretnya. Ia berniat membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh dari Channyeol sebelum pemuda itu melakukan pembulian lagi. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang menyeringai menatap ke arahnya. Ya, dialah Oh Sehun, yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan kesal di koridor sekolah. Ia berniat menuju ruangan klub dance. Sesekali gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia juga sesekali terlihat menendang angin sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Niat awalnya yang ingin ke ruangan dance hilang saat indra penciumannya menangkap aroma masakan dari ruangan yang tak jauh darinya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Dan di atas pintu itu tertulis 'Klub Memasak'.

Kai yang lupa ke kantin karena kekesalan pada sahabatnya tentu saja merasa lapar. Apalagi dengan aroma lezat makanan yang menguar dari dalam ruangan klub itu menambah lapar perutnya. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu ruangan yang menguarkan aroma lezat itu. Matanya menilik ke sekeliling ruangan yang banyak sekali terdapat peralatan memasak. Tatapannya terhenti pada seorang pemuda yang tengah mengambil kue dari dalam lemari pendingin. Pemuda itu mulai menghias kue yang diambilnya tadi dengan berbagai krim berwarna dan beberapa buah segar yang telah terpotong. Perlahan kaki Kai melangkah menju pemuda yang bertubuh pendek itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Tentu saja karena pemuda itu terlalu serius dan konsentrasi pada kue di depannya.

"Yosh akhirnya selesai!" pemuda bertubuh kecil itu berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seolah-olah baru saja menyelesaikan misi penting.

"Kue buatanmu indah." Komentar Kai tanpa sadar, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Mata bulatnya menatap Kai kaget.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa masuk ke sini?" Tanya pemuda itu, sambil menatap Kai lekat.

"Ahaha maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu. Aku Kai dari kelas 3-2, tadi lewat di depan ruangan ini dan mencium aroma lezat dari dalam. Makanya aku masuk." Jawab Kai ramah. Perlahan sikap waspada yang dipasang pemuda tadi luntur, berganti dengan senyum ramahnya menyambut perkenalan Kai.

"Aah begitu. Aku Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 3-1, dan lagi aku Ketua Klub Memasak. Kau mau mencoba kue buatanku? Aku baru saja mempelajarinya semalam." Kyungsoo memotong kue yang ia buat. Meletakkan kue itu ke piring kecil dan memberikannya pada Kai beserta garpu kecil khusus untuk memakan kue.

"Kue ini sangat lembut dan enak, Kyung. Sepertinya kau sangat berbakat dalam membuat kue ya." Komentar Kai setelah mencoba beberapa gigitan kue buatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sangat senang jika ada orang yang menikmati masakannya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Keluargaku memiliki toko kue, dan aku mau tak mau juga ikut belajar membuat kue. Tapi lama-lama aku menjadi ketagihan membuat kue." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ia melepas apronnya dan ikut duduk di samping Kai. Mereka larut dalam obrolan yang mereka ciptakan. Entah itu tentang sekolah, guru, klub dan lainnya. Hingga mereka lupa akan waktu.

"Astaga! Aku melewatkan jam terakhir dengan si Jung Killer itu." Ujar Kai frustasi saat melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan itu.

"Aigoo! Pelajaran renangnya terlewatkan lagi. Oh ya Kai, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas." Kyungsoo sibuk membereskan peralatannya. Ia keluar diikuti Kai, dan segera mengunci ruangan itu. Mereka sama-sama tergesa pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Namun, sayangnya mereka juga sama-sama tidak memperhitungkan waktu kelas mereka berakhir.

Kai tiba di kelasnya dengan terengah. Ketika ia membuaka pintu, betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok di hadapannya. Seolah ada tanduk di atas kepala orang yang berdiri di depan Kai, dan dihiasi dengan lingkaran api, serta memegang sebuah trisula yang siap mencabut nyawa Kai kapan saja. Orang itu menatap tajam ke arah Kai. Membuat Kai merasa tercekik dengan tatapannya.

"Sae-saem? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kai dengan tergagap. Nyalinya sedikit ciut melihat orang di depannya dengan tatapan yang seakan siap menelan siapa saja.

"Kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tentu saja aku di sini untuk menghukummu! Pergi ke gudang dan bawa peralatan kebersihan ke toilet. Kau harus membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah! Berani sekali kau meninggalkan jam pelajaranku. Apa aku kurang tegas pada kalian hah!" Guru tersebut berteriak tepat di depan Kai. Membuat beberapa anak melirik pada mereka yang masih berada di depan pintu kelas.

"I-iya Saem!" Ujar Kai gelagapan. Ia segera lari ke arah gudang sekolah. Sedangkan sang guru hanya bisa mengelus dadanya yang nyeri setelah berteriak-teriak dari tadi. Ia juga segera meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang guru.

.

.

Suara dentingan piano memenuhi ruangan itu. Susunan notasi yang sesuai membuat nada yang dikeluarkan piano tersebut begitu indah. Ditambah dengan keahlian sang pianist dan suaranya yang merdu. Jika ini adalah sebuah konser, sudah dipastikan banyak orang yang akan terpesona mendengar alunan nada yang indah itu. Namun sayangnya ini hanyalah permainan seseorang siswa di ruangan music sekolahnya, tanpa adanya penonton.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar. Membuat orang yang tengah asik bergelut dengan nada itu kaget dan menghentikan permainannya. Bersiap untuk memarahi siapa saja yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Tak tahukah orang itu bahwa dirinya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk?

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Semua sumpah serapah yang telah hampir dikeluarkannya tadi, kembali ditariknya ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya masuk ke ruangan yang memang di sulap menjadi markas kecil mereka. Dahinya berkerut heran melihat ekspresi dua orang di depannya tersebut.

"Kami habis lari marathon." Jawab Kai yang kini duduk di sofa tunggal ruangan itu dan menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya. Melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah, Kai mungkin saja habis lari marathon. Baju yang basah oleh keringat, nafas yang terengah, rambut yang acak-acakan, benar-benar penampilan yang beda dari biasanya

"Lari marathon jidatmu! Kau baru saja membawaku dalam masalahmu dengan Jung Killer tadi!" Sehun lebih terlihat rakus dalam menghirup oksigen disekitarnya. Ia langsung terduduk di depan pintu setelah menutup pintu tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan kedua temannya ini. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kai mendapat hukuman dari Jung Sonsaengnim membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah. Bukannya mengerjakan hukuman itu, ia malah menarikku lari keliling sekolah menghindari amukan Jung Killer yang terus saja mengejar kami." Ujar Sehun. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kai. Tak tahukah Kai bahwa Sehun paling anti di suruh berlari? Lihat sekarang nafasnya masih putus-putus bahkan setelah beberapa saat sampai dan istirahat di ruangan itu.

"Kau menyebut Jung Saem killer? Kau tak tahu dirimu seperti apa Hun-ah?" Ujar Baekhyun menyindir sambil menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Appo Hyeong! Issh!"

"Yaa Byun Baek! Bagaimana bisa kau tadi di bulli lagi sama si Park itu?" Tanya Kai yang sudah berada dalam kondisi stabil.

"Seperti biasanya, hanya karena hal sepele, aku tak sengaja menyiramnya ketika di toilet tadi." Baekhyun dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Kai sambil berjalan menuju piano kesayangannya.

"Aish lagi-lagi kau sendiri yang mencari masalah. Tak bisakah kau berhenti berurusan dengannya? Aku muak melihat tampang bodohmu itu ketika dia membulimu!" Ujar Kai dengan kesal.

"Ini menyenangkan Kai-ah." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia mulai menekan tuts pianonya perlahan hingga merangkai sebuah nada yang terdengar sendu. Sejenak mereka berhenti berbicara. Menikmati music yang dihasilkan dari tekanan jemari Baekhyun pada tuts piano di depannya.

TRIING TRIING TRIING

"Ponselmu." Ujar Sehun datar sambil menyerahkan ponsel putih itu kepada pemliknya. Seketika ruangan itu hening. Baekhyun menghentikan permainan musiknya dan mengambil ponsel yang diberikan Sehun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung menjawab panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Bibirnya perlahan mengukir seringaian. Seringaian yang terkesan kejam dan kelam. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ada apa Hyeong?" Tanya Kai yang merasakan perubahan aura dari Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah bertanya siapa yang menjadi koleksi gambarku selanjutnya, 'kan? Tao baru saja meneleponku mengabarkan siapa yang akan jadi koleksiku selanjutnya." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan menatap kedua orang sahabat di depannya.

"Jessica Jung." Desisnya pelan membuat dua orang di depannya ikutan mengeluarkan seringai aneh.

"Sepertinya cukup mudah Hyeong. Kami tunggu karyamu minggu depan!"

.

.

Jaket biru gelap, kaos abu-abu bertuliskan "Monster", celana jeans hitam, topi baseball, dan sepatu kets yang senada dengan jaketnya. Perfect! Itulah penampilan Baekhyun malam ini. Sekarang ia tengah berada dalam sebuah mobil sambil sesekali bergumam entah apa. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang yang mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Yaa Byun Baek! Berhentilah bergumam tak jelas. Kau sepert kakek-kakek sakit gigi yang mencoba untuk bicara." Ujar pemuda yang mengemudi di sampingnya datar.

"Diamlah Kris! Kau merusak momenku!" Ujar Baekhyun tak kalah datar. Ia kembali memeriksa tas yang berisi perlengkapannya. "Aigoo, betapa indahnya anak-anakku malam ini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus perlengkapannya. Membuat Kris menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita sampai. Tao dan Xiumin sudah mengendalikan semua CCTV di sekitar sini. Penjaga di mension itu juga sudah di urus oleh Lay. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu. Aku akan berjaga di sini." Kilatan mata Bakehyun berubah. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata ia pergi meninggalkan Kris. Memasuki mension keluarga Kim.

Baekhyun menyusuri mension mewah itu. Kakinya melangkah ke lantai atas. Mencari kamar targetnya. Saat ia melihat sebuah kamar di dekat tangga lantai dua itu, kamar bertuliskan JJ dengan warna Pink, kakinya segera melangkah ke sana.

Perlahan ia buka pintu kayu putih itu. Segera ia disuguhkan kamar yang di dominasi warna pink-putih. Aroma terapi juga menguar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa lilin aroma terapi menyala di beberapa sudut kamar itu. Matanya tertuju pada ranjang dengan bedcover yang juga berwarna pink. Di atasnya tengah berbaring seorang wanita yang akan menjadi targetnya.

Dengan gesit Baekhyun mengikat kaki dan tangan Jessica pada sisi ranjang. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam tas yang dibawanya tadi. Pisau itu dibakarnya pada lilin terapi yang menyala di nakas. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia menggoreskan pisau panas itu pada lengan Jessica. Membuat wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata Jessica membelalak sempurna melihat siapa yang bersamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jessica yang terbangun. Ia kembali menorehkan pisau panas pada kulit Jessica. Membuat wanita yang tengah terikat itu meronta dan menjerit kesakitan. Tanpa mengindahkan jeritan Jessica, Baekhyun menguliti lengan Jessica perlahan dengan seringaiannya. Ranjang yang tadinya berwarna pink, kini tela ternodai dengan warna merah pekat.

Setelah puas dengan lengan Jessica, Baekhyun mengarahkan pisaunya menuju pipi putih Jessica. Ia tersenyum puas melihat tatapan takut dan memohon Jessica. Secepat kilat ia menorehkan pisaunya pada kulit wajah Jessica. Membuat beberapa garis di pipi dan dahinya. Jessica kembali menjerit dan menangis.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Jessica kembali meronta walaupun tubuhnya terasa sangat perih akibat sayatan-sayatan yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau dan orang itu telah menghianati kakekku! Sekarang aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit yang dialami kakek dulu. Selamat tinggal sepupu penghianat!" Dengan sekali hentakan Baekhyun menusuk tepat di jantung Jessica. Darah segar berlomba-lomba keluar dari lubang yang dibuat Baekhyun di tubuh Jessica. Ia mengukir sebuah gambar di sekitar luka itu. Lambang lightsaber.

"Sentuhan terakhir selesai. Tidurlah dengan tenang pengkhianat!" Baekhyun mengambil kamera dari ranselnya. Ia mengambil gambar lambang yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Pasti Wind dan Dark akan menyukainya. Ini salah satu koleksi terbagusku. Terima kasih sepupuku tersayang." Baekhyun pergi dari kamar Jessica setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Tak lupa ia melepas ikatan Jessica dan menyelimuti tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Jessica terlihat seolah sedang tidur nyaman di kasurnya.

 **"** **Mission Complete. Ini karyaku. Light"** Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada sahabatnya ketika ia sampai di mobil Kris.

"Kerja bagus, Light." Puji Kris saat melihat foto pada kamera Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **1auliaMRQ** : terima kasih sudah baca dan nyempatin review.. lightsaber cuma ber3 atau ber12? hohoho baca aja terus fanfic nya chingu.. akan terjawab di chap2 berikutnya.

 **BlackDeer07** : terima kasih sudah baca dan nyempatin untuk review fanfic abal ini. iya ini juga uudah lanjut.

hadeeuh rencanaya mau di update minggu kemaren eh ternyata kuota Jin habis.. hehehe mian telat updatenya. semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan review fanfic gaje ini. hehe.

demikianlah,

salam hangat,

istri gelapnya Sehun kkk~


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

Suhu pagi itu sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, karena semalam hujan turun cukup deras mengguyur bumi. Jaejoong melebarkan langkahnya dan mengeratkan jaket hitamnya. Menghalau udara dingin yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia menapakkan kakinya pada lantai mansion mewahnya yang sudah beberapa hari tak ia singgahi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Beberapa penjaga yang Jaejoong tugaskan mengawasi kediamannya menyapanya seperti biasa. Jaejoong balas tersenyum ramah pada pegawainya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia bukanlah tuan rumah yang sombong.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apakah anda ingin sarapan?" Ia disambut oleh kepala pelayan di mansion itu.

"Aku hanya pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Apakah putriku sudah bangun?" Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruangannya yang diikuti oleh kepala pelayan tadi.

"Belum, Tuan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Nona akan turun. Tak ada yang berani memasuki kamar Nona."

"Aneh, ini sudah lewat waktu sarapan paginya. Tak biasanya anak itu melewatkan sarapan seperti ini. Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya." Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangannya menuju kamar putri semata wayangnya. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kayu putih yang bertuliskan JJ dengan warna pink itu. Namun, tak satupun ada sahutan dari dalam. Perlahan ia coba membuka pintu itu. Seketika aroma aneh menghinggapi penciumannya. Bukan aroma terapi yang biasa ia cium ketika masuk kemar itu, melainkan aroma seperti besi berkarat? Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia mencium aroma darah. Perasaannya sedikit cemas ketika mengetahui aroma itu. Namun rasa cemas itu berkurang sedikit ketika ia melihat putrinya masih terlelap di balik bedcover pink kesukaan putrinya.

"Sica, ayo bangun. Kita sarapan bersama." Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, semakin ia melangkah mendekati ranjang putrinya semakin kuat aroma darah itu. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh putrinya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat genangan darah yang telah mengering di tubuh dan ranjang putrinya.

"Jessica! Bangun! Jangan bercanda! Hey!" Masih tak percaya ia melihat luka di dada putrinya. Luka itu tepat berada dibagian jantung gadis itu. Di sekitar luka tersebut terdapat gambar seperti lampu pijar.

"Brengsek! Kepala Pelayan Lee!" Dengan tergopoh kepala pelayan itu menghampiri sang majikan. Ia terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depannya. Nona Muda yang selalu ia temani dari kecil terbunuh mengenaskan di ranjangnya sendiri.

"T-tuan.. Nona.. bagaimana… bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kumpulkan semua orang yang ada di sini. Tunggu aku di ruang kerjaku." Titah Jaejoong dengan nada dingin. Belum pernah selama ini ia menggunakan nada dingin pada pegawainya ataupun pada siapapun. Ia dikenal dengan orang yang hangat dan ramah. Ia selalu menjaga setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mendengar perintah yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong, kepala pelayan itupun segera berlari keluar dan melaksanakan perintah tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo. Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku menemukan satu korban lagi. Datanglah ke rumahku, dan jangan lupa bawa juga tim forensik. Tidak, sebaiknya bawa Lee Sungmin ke sini." Titah Jaejoong. Ia kembali menatap putrinya sendu dan menutupinya seperti tadi.

.

.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Minho?" Tanya Luna yang melihat Minho kebingungan setelah menerima telepon.

"Jaejoong Hyeong. Katanya dia menemukan korban lagi. Kita disuruh datang ke rumahnya secepatnya sambil membawa tim forensik. Dia meminta Ketua Lee Sungmin untuk datang." Jawab Minho. Semuanya terdiam sejenak mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Minho, hubungi Ketua Lee dan segera ke sana. Luna, bawa beberapa petugas lapangan. Aku dan Kibum akan ke sana sekarang." Titah Kyuhyun yang langsung di jalankan timnya.

"Aku juga akan ikut." Ujar Luhan yang membuat semua langkah orang terhenti.

"Andwae. Kau tetaplah ke sekolah. Perhatikan dengan detail hal yang mencurigakan sekecil apapun itu. Baiklah, semuanya berangkat." Sesuai dengan perkataan Ketua Cho, semua menjalankan perannya masing-masing.

.

.

Kelas 3-1 terlihat begitu hening. Mata semua siswa tertuju pada buku yang ada di meja mereka. Tidak seperti siswa pada umumnya, yang apabila ada jam kosong pasti terjadi keributan di kelas. Namun, siswa di sini lebih memilih belajar sendiri. Ough.. betapa rajinnya siswa ini.

"Ketua, aku keluar sebentar."

"Mau kemana Byun Baekhyun?" Ketua kelas tersebut memperbaiki letak kaca matanya sebelum beralih melihat Baekhyun.

"Ke ruang kesehatan. Kepalaku sakit." Baekhyun terlihat lemas. Walaupun tidak pucat, namun anak itu terlihat lesu dari biasanya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Apa perlu kusuruh seseorang menemanimu?"

"Tidak usah Ketua. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih." Baekhyun pergi dari kelas itu. Namun, bukan ke ruang kesehatan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Melainkan kakinya melangkah menuju ruang musik. Lebih tepatnya, ruangan yang ada di dalam ruangan music. Ya, markas kecil mereka.

Setibanya di ruangan itu, Baekhyun segera menghubungi kedua sahabatnya. Namun, tak satupun yang menjawab panggilannya. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menjawab panggilan di jam pelajaran seperti ini.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat lelah hari ini. Tidak aneh memang, karena ini sering terjadi. Setiap kali dirinya selesai menajalankan misi, pasti esoknya dia akan kelelahan. Entah karena apa, tapi hal ini hanya dialami oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju piano yang ada di belakang sofa. Ia duduk di kursi pianist dan bersiap memainkan jarinya menekan tuts piano hingga menghsilkan nada indah yang memanjakan telinga. Jemarinya begitu lihai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. Merangkai nada yang dihasilkan dari tekanan jemarinya menjadi sebuah melodi.

Lagu pertama yang dimainkan Baekhyun hari ini selesai dengan sempurna. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian berbalik ke belakang menghadap pintu masuk ruangan itu.

"Apa kau menikmati permainanku, Park?" Baekhyun menatap malas orang yang bersandar di kusen pintu masuk ruangannya. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya tampak terkejut.

"Kau sudah mulai berani padaku, Red Byun? Kemana tatapan takutmu itu? Kau menantangku huh?" Tanya Park Channyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas membuat masalah denganmu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Baekhyun menatap Channyeol datar. Bahkan intonasi yang digunakannya pun terdengar malas. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya berhadapan dengan Channyeol.

"Aku hanya lewat dan mendengar suara permainan piano, ya begitulah aku bisa disini." Jawab Channyeol. Ia menatap aneh pada Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menatapku, Park. Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Baekhyun berbalik menuju pianonya. Ia ingin kembali memainkan pianonya. Namun Channyeol masih saja ada di di sana. Membuat mood Baekhyun bertambah buruk.

"Tapi sayangnya aku masih ingin berurusan denganmu, Byun." Channyeol tanpa dipersilakan masuk dan duduk di sofa di belakang Baekhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Apa yang kau mau, Park Channyeol?! Pergilah sekarang! Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun!" Baekhyun berujar dengan emosi. Entah kenapa emosinya sekarang sangat labil.

"Kembalilah." Lirih Channyeol. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Tak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Kembalilah seperti dulu. Itu yang aku mau." Channyeol menegaskan ucapannya. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun lekat. Sekejap ia melihat celah dimata Baekhyun. Namun, dengan segera Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Park Channyeol? Aku tidak pernah berubah." Baekhyun menatap Channyeol tajam. Seolah dengan pandangannya ia mampu menembus mata Channyeol. Namun, hal itu sepertinya tak berpengaruh bagi Channyeol. Ia tetap menatap balik tepat di bola mata Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun tidak seperti ini. Baekkie adalah anak yang manis, ceria, dan tulus. Kau bukan Baekhyun. Kau Light, ketua Lightsaber." Mata Baekhyun membola mendengar penuturan Channyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau berbicara seolah kau mengenalku? Memangnya siapa dirimu?! Kau selalu membuliku asal kau ingat, Park Channyeol. Jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti diriku dan dekat denganku. Jangan gunakan panggilan bodoh seperti tadi. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun memanggilku seperti itu." Bentak Baekhyun. Channyeol tetap tak bergeming. Ia duduk di sofa panjang di belakang piano.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengenalmu, Light. Aku hanya mengenal Baekhyun. Kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Lupakan semuanya. Kau pikir tanpa alasan aku membulimu selama ini? Aku hanya ingin kau sadar, Baek. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadariku. Aku ada disini untuk membantumu. Aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan semuanya. Jadi, berhentilah. Cukup sampai disini." Tatapan lembut yang hanya digunakan Channyeol ketika berada di dekat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun diam tak berkutik. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Raut wajahnya yang tegang perlahan berubah sendu.

"Cukup! Jangan membohongiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin dibohongi lagi. Inilah aku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tidak setelah apa yang dilakukan orang brengsek itu padaku. Orang itulah yang membuatku haus darah seperti ini. Aku tak memintamu untuk menerima perubahanku, kau bisa membuliku seperti biasa jika kau mau." Ujar Baekhyun datar. Terlalu datar malahan. Ia seolah memendam seluruh emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu, Baek. Tak bisakah kau berdamai dengan masa lalu? aku merindukanmu. Merindukan saat-saat kita bermain bersama. Bukan seperti ini. Kau yang menjadi pemurung dan bergaya seolah nerd di sekolah. Kau tahu, hanya dengan membullimu aku bisa dekat denganmu. Jika tidak, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah lagi bicara denganmu." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar setiap penuturan Channyeol.

"Jangan kau pungkiri perasaanmu. Aku tahu, setiap kau selesai menjalankan misi itu, kau selalu menjadi seperti ini. Moodmu selalu buruk, kau juga jadi sering lemas dan lelah. Itu karena kau selalu memungkiri perasaanmu yang mengatakan kalau semua ini salah. Tak seharusnya kau lakukan itu." Ujar Channyeol lagi. Ia benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku Park Channyeol, sahabat kecilmu yang selalu tahu apapun tentangmu melebihi dirimu sendiri. Mulai sekarang, tak akan ada pembulian lagi. Aku lelah, Baek. Lelah bersikap yang bukan seperti diriku. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan tentang Lightsaber atau apapun itu pada siapapun. Jadi, mari kita berteman lagi." Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Karena yang dikatakan Channyeol memang benar adanya. Itulah dirinya yang selama ini selalu menyangkal. Tapi, ajakan untuk kembali berrteman itu, Baekhyun seakan enggan menjawab. Beberapa lama Channyeol menunggu Baekhyun bicara, namun pemuda itu tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara.

"Sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku pergi dulu, Baek." Channyeol pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku kembali seperti semula disaat aku sudah bergelimang dengan kotoran seperti ini?" Lirih Baekhyun menatap sendu pintu yang dilewati Channyeol saat keluar tadi.

.

.

"Hari ini mau masak apa, Kyung?" Tanya Kai. Sekarang mereka berada di ruangan Klub Memasak. Akhir-akhir ini Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat semakin akrab. Mereka sering bertemu di ruangan klub itu. Biasanya mereka mencoba resep baru Kyungsoo atau hanya sekedar mengobrol. Seperti sekarang, Kyungsoo akan membuat resep yang baru dipelajarinya di toko roti kemarin.

"Pie Apel. Apa kau suka?" Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan semua bahannya. Ia dengan lihai menakar dan menyatukan semua bahan yang diperlukan.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai apel. Tapi, coba kita lihat Pie Apel seperti apa yang kau buat. Boleh aku menyalakan music?" Kai berjalan ke arah speaker kecil di sebelah meja pantry.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi hingga Pie-nya matang." Kyungsoo sudah memasukan karyanya ke dalam pemanggang.

"Bagaimana selama menunggu kita bernyanyi?" Tawar Kai.

"Call."

Begitulah pertemanan mereka tercipta. Tanpa ada satupun yang saling mengetahui siapa sebenarnya teman yang ada di hadapannya itu. Si polos tak tahu apapun tentang temannya, yang ia tahu adalah temannya seorang anggota Klub dance dan kelas mereka berdekatan. Sama dengan yang satunya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang si polos. Yang ia tahu adalah ia menikmati saat-saat mereka bersama. Ia menikmati masakan yang lezat dan suara yang merdu dari si polos. Tanpa tahu latar belakang sebenarnya dari si polos. Apakah pertemanan yang indah ini masih bisa berlanjut jika salah satu dari identitas keduanya terungkap?

.

.

Luhan mengelilingi sekolah sedari tadi. Sekolahnya benar-benar luas. Ia sudah menjelajahi sekolah kurang lebih 15 menit. Tapi belum sampai seluruh sekolah yang terjelajahi olehnya. Baru sekitar tiga setengah dari keseluruhan sekolah yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku tahu kau mengikutiku dari tadi." Ujar Luhan yang berhenti tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Seseorang yang berjalan dibelakangnya juga berhenti melangkah mendengar suara Luhan.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada datar. Mau tak mau Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat siapa orang dibelakangnya. Rambut blonde, kulit pucat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, tinggi yang melebihi dirinya, dan tampan. Ia merasa belum pernah melihat siswa itu sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa siswa itu mengikutinya dari tadi?

"Bukankah kau mengikutiku dari tadi?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

"Ahgassi, apa aku tak salah dengar? Kapan aku mengikutimu? Aku tahu aku tampan, ahaa kau salah satu penggemarku bukan? Jangan terlalu berharap aku mengikutimu, Ahgassi. Kita cuma kebetulan searah." Ujar siswa itu yang melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Luhan. Dan lagi, apa itu panggilan yang diberikannya pada Luhan. Ahgassi?

"Chogiyo.. Hei, Tuan muda yang mengaku tampan, apakah kau buta? Jelas-jelas aku pakai celana, apa-apaan itu panggilan Ahgassi tadi? Aku seratus persen 'namja'. Kau mengerti?" Tegas Luhan menekankan kata namja pada orang itu.

"Aigoo benarkah dirimu namja? Tapi wajahmu tak mendukung, manis." Siswa itu mengeluarkan smirknya melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Yaa haksaeng! Siapa namamu? Berani sekali kau mengatakanku manis. Aku ini tampan karena aku laki-laki!" Wajah Luhan memerah menahan marah dan malu dikatakan seperti itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Oh ya, kau Xi Luhan, bukan? Teman sekelasnya si Red Byun huh?" Lagi-lagi Sehun menampilkan smirknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan kekesalan dan sejuta pemikirannya.

Sehun memang dari awal mengikuti Luhan. Entah apa alasannya ia rela mengikuti Luhan sejak tadi. Ia hanya merasa penasaran pada siswa pindahan itu. Ia sering melihat Luhan mengelilingi sekolah. Bahkan jika sudah jam pulang pun Luhan masih menyempatkan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Seperti seorang satpam yang sedang patroli.

Sehun sebenarnya terkejut ketika Luhan mengetahui kalau ia sedang diikuti. Sehun bukanlah orang ceroboh. Ia mengikuti Luhan dari jauh. Ia memberikan jarak sekitar lima sampai enam meter dengan Luhan. Bahkan Kai saja tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun sering mengikutinya. Kepekaan Luhan sungguh di luar biasa, menurut Sehun. Namun, untuk menghindari masalah dan pertanyaan beruntun jika ia ketahuan, jalan satu-satunya ia harus berbohong. Kebetulan ia juga teringat Baekhyun yang meneloponnya dan pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda rambut merah itu sedang berada di ruang musik. Bukankah itu sebuah alibi yang cukup sempurna jika digunakan?

Jadi, disinilah Sehun sekarang. Menemani Baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih sibuk bergelut dengan pianonnya. Semenjak Sehun datang tadi, Baekhyun sudah memainkan lagu-lagu yang mellow. Bukan tipikal musiknya sebenarnya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Sehun memilih membiarkannya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat tatapan sendu Baekhyun yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Hun-ah.. Apa tujuan kita sebenarnya melakukan ini?"

.

.

Suasana di kediaman Kim saat itu tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa polisi berdatangan memasuki mansion mewah itu. Mereka mengambil gambar dan mencari barang bukti yang mungkin ditinggalkan pelaku.

"Bagaimana Hyeong?" Tanya Minho yang melihat Jaejoong memasuki TKP, kamar Jessica.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minho. Detektif lain yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa ditanyaipun sebenarnya pekerjaan mereka telah selesai dari tadi. Akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan TKP pergi dan ke ruang kerja Jaejoong. Membiarkan tim Forensik menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Semalam makanan mereka diberikan obat bius dosis tinggi. Mereka tidur seperti orang mati. CCTV di sekitar rumah pun sudah di sabotase. Sedangkan CCTV yang di dalam rumah dimatikan. Tak ada bukti apapun yang bisa ditemukan. Ini benar-benar persis seperti kasus sebelumnya." Ujar Jaejoong. Dia terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Kita pasti bisa menangkap pelakunya. Sungmin Hyeong, setelah selesai dengan TKP, tolong segera di analisis laporan TKP nya. Dan juga tolong lakukan autopsi pada tubuh Jessica. Yang lain, segera persiapkan bahan untuk rapat kita nanti siang. Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu." Ujar Kyuhyun memberi arahan pada anggotanya.

"Kirimi aku pesan jam berapa kita rapat nanti ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sepertinya ada sedikit kejanggalan. Aku akan memastikannya segera dan memberi tahukan hal itu nanti saat rapat." Kibum keluar setelah mendapat izin dari Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku akan memberikan si pembunuh ini hukuman yang setimpal. Beraninya sdia membunuh anakku." Lirih Jaejoong.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **Cahaya yang telah diselimuti oleh kegelapan, akan tampak meredup**

 **Sulit untuknya mengeluarkan cahayanya kembali**

 **Namun, tidak ada yang tak mungkin**

 **Cahaya itu, akan menemukan jalannya sendiri**

 **Hingga ia bebas dari belenggu kegelapan yang mengikatnya sekian lama**

.

Ruangan itu begitu hening. Tidak seperti biasanya, jika mereka bertiga berkumpul dalam sebuah ruangan, maka ruangan tersebut tak ubahnya layak kapal pecah. Tapi, malam itu ketiganya tidak membuat kekacauan sama sekali. Baekhyun yang biasanya mengocehkan berbagai macam hal terlihat hening di meja belajarnya. Keheningan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa membuat Kai dan Sehun ikut diam, menunggu hingga si cerewet Byun itu mengeluarkan suara. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ketiga sepupu yang bersahabat itu berada dalam kondisi hening.

"Yaa Red Byun! Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa kau dalam masa menstruasi, sakit perut dan tidak ingin diganggu?" Tanya Kai yang duduk di sofa kamar Baekhyun dengan asal. Sehun yang mendengar hal itu terbahak sampai-sampai ia kesedak cemilannya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah siap melempar kedua sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini dengan pisau yang selalu ada di atas mejanya.

"Sekali lagi kudengar mulut kotormu bicara, akan kupotong kebanggaanmu itu." Ancam Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bagian selatan tubuh Kai. Ia bergidik mendengar ancaman tersebut. Baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Kai tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun benar-benar akan memotong kebanggaannya.

"Sudah tahu singa betina ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Kau masih saja menggodanya." Bisik Sehun pelan di samping Kai.

"Albino, sialan! Aku mendengarmu, asal kau tahu. Aku tak akan segan melakukan itu juga padamu!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil melayangkan sebuah kamus tebal ke kepala Sehun. Membuat pemuda pucat itu meringis pelan. Sedangkan Kai sibuk menahan tawa dan balas mengejek Sehun.

"Yaa! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Hyeong?! Kau mengundang kami ke sini, tapi dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada bicara yang lebih bersahabat. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan percakapanmu terakhir kali dengan si Park itu?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Baekhyun sempat menahan napas sebentar karena pertanyaan itu. Walaupun tidak kentara, tapi Sehun dan Kai masih bisa melihat pergerakan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kau bicara dengan Park Chanyeol? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa dia membulimu lagi?" Tanya Kai beruntun. Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai. Baekhyun masih bungkam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Sedangkan Sehun enggan menjelaskan persoalan yang bukan masalahnya.

"Apa tujuan kita sebenarnya melakukan ini?" Suara Baekhyun sungguh pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar. Namun, masih bisa ditangkap indera pendengaran Kai dan Sehun.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Pekerjaan ini. Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari pekerjaan kita sebagai anggota Lightsaber?" Lagi Baekhyun bertanya lirih.

"Apa yang dikatakan Park sialan itu kepadamu, Hyeong? Kau seperti kembali pada dirimu yang dulu. Apa kau ingin jadi lemah lagi?" Suara datar Sehun menginterupsi keheningan yang sempat tercipta sejenak.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku.. aku.. aku hanya tidak menemukan adanya kesenangan lagi dalam melakukan hal ini." Lirih Baekhyun. Kedua pemuda lain dalam ruangan itu saling menatap mengerti dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Hyeong, sepertinya kau butuh mendinginkan kepalamu. Kau harus berpikir jernih. Jangan sampai perkataan Park sialan itu mempengaruhimu. Yah walau aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku merasa kau berubah sejak bicara dengannya." Ujar Kai.

"Jangan hubungkan ini dengan Chanyeol, Kai! Aku hanya merasa perkataan dia ada benarnya. Untuk apa kita melakukan semua ini? Untuk apa kita membahayakan hidup kita seperti ini? Aku.. aku.." Baekhyun tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tubuhnya di dorong oleh Kai hingga membentur meja belajar cukup keras.

"Dengar Hyeong! Apapun yang Park sialan itu katakan, jangan dengarkan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau, masa lalumu, lightsaber, dia tak tahu apapun tentang semua itu. Jangan lupakan alasan utamamu menginjakan kaki di jalan ini. Kita seperti ini tidak dengan instan, ingat? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan alasanku menapaki jalan ini. Dan ingat Baek, kita melakukan pekerjaan mulia. Kita membantu orang-orang yang lemah. Kita hanya bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang jahat. Tidakkah kau lihat semua koleksi fotomu yang tertempel di dinding ini? Apakah ada diantara mereka yang bukan orang jahat?.." Baekhyun menepis tangan Kai yang ada di bahunya. Membuat Kai berhenti dari ceramah panjangnya.

"Lepaskan aku. Kau berat! Beraninya kau bertumpu di bahuku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kasarnya yang biasa.

"Cukup Kai, aku mengerti yang kau maksud. Maafkan aku sudah berbicara seperti itu. Benar katamu, aku harus berpikir jernih dulu." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang korslet di kepalamu, Hyeong. Sebaiknya untuk beberapa saat kau jangan makan es krim strawberry dulu. Nanti otakmu kontraksi, bisa-bisa tambah korslet." Ejek Sehun yang kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Jika kau sentuh es krim milikku, tamat riwayatmu Oh Sehun. Besok kau hanya tinggal nama." Ujar Baekhyun. Kemudian berlari ke arah Sehun. Baekhyun mengambil es krim strawberry yang berada di atas meja di depan Sehun. Ia terkesiap melihat betapa banyak cemilan yang diambil Sehun dan Kai dari dalam kulkasnya.

"Ku harap kalian membersihkan ini sebelum tidur." Kata Baekhyun datar dan mendapat cengiran dari kedua sahabatnya.

Jika pada malam hari mereka adalah pembunuh yang paling dicari, namun pada siang hari mereka tetaplah remaja berusia 17 tahun. Mereka tetaplah seorang siswa yang harus sekolah dan belajar. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti setiap hari di sekolah mereka. Sehun dan Kai tetap menjadi idola dan dancer handal yang memenangkan banyak piala serta memiliki banyak penggemar. Baekhyun tetaplah seorang nerdy yang sering keluar masuk perpustakaan dan ruang musik. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari itu dari hari sebelumnya. Tak terlihat lagi pembullian Byun Baekhyun di koridor sekolah. Chanyeol menepati perkatannya pada Baekhyun di ruang music waktu itu.

Chanyeol memang tidak lagi mengganggu Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh Baekhyun seujung kuku pun. Mereka bertingkah seperti orang yang tak saling kenal di sekolah. Membuat siswa di kelas 3-1 heran menatap kedua manusia itu.

Selama di sekolah Chanyeol lebih sering meperlihatkan tatapan datar jika matanya dan Baekhyun tak sengaja bertemu. Dia juga mengabaikan Baekhyun jika berpapasan di koridor atau dimana pun, seolah Baekhyun adalah makhluk tak kasat mata. Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak ambil pusing menjadi uring-uringan dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Dia merasa aneh sendiri. Biasanya hari Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan pembulian, namun sekarang harinya menjadi damai mendadak. Bahkan siswa lain selain Chanyeol yang biasa mengganggunya juga tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dunia terasa damai. Apa kalian juga merasakannya, atau hanya aku saja?" Ujar Luhan saat jam pelajaran sejarah berlangsung. Mereka diharuskan membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari 3-4 orang untuk mendiskusikan tentang runtuhnya kerajaan jeoseon.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak perlu murid baru. Cari saja tugas bagianmu." Kata Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Luhan membetulkan kacamatanya yang selalu turun.

"Bagianku sudah selesai dari tadi. Aku sudah menguasai pelajaran ini dari 3 tahun yang lalu, asal kau tahu." Ujar Luhan yang disambut desisan malas Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malas meladeni namja mirip rusa –menurut Chanyeol‒ ini.

"Luhan-ssi. Ini bagianku sudah selesai." Cicit Baekhyun pelan. Ia menyerahkan flashdisk yang berisi tugas bagiannya kepada Luhan untuk disatukan.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Bukan tanpa alasan ia tersenyum. Sedari tadi Luhan melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang terus terpaku pada Baekhyun. Pergerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan namja kecil itu sepertinya tak terlewatakan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menegur Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Mana tugas bagianmu Chan-ah?" Tanya Luhan yang bersiap mengedit tugas mereka.

"Byun, tolong sekalian kerjakan tugasku. Aku tidak bawa laptop hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memberikan tumpukan beberapa buku pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyimpan laptopnya ke dalam tas. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ditegur Chanyeol setelah beberapa hari terkejut menatap remaja tinggi itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri. Pinjam saja laptop Baekhyun dan kerjakan sendiri, setelah itu berikan padaku" Usul Luhan membuat Chanyeol berdecak hendak protes.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menghapus namamu dari kelompok ini." Sambung Luhan sebelum Chanyeol sempat melancarkan protesnya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan laptopnya tanpa bicara pada Chanyeol. Membiarkan pemuda tinggi itu bekerja sendiri seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya mengedit. Baekhyun yang memiliki waktu senggang tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Baekhyun baru saja menduduki tingkat pertama JHS. Sebagai siswa baru ia diwajibkan mengikuti kegiatan orientasi sekolah yang sering berakhir sore selama seminggu. Pada hari terakhir, OSIS mengadakan acara penutupan kegiatan tersebut yang membuat jadwal pulang Baekhyun bertambah larut.

Arloji di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Acara telah berakhir sejak pukul 7 tadi. Namun sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih berdiri di gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputan sopirnya yang sedang mengganti ban mobil karena bocor di tengah jalan. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pulang dengan taksi atau bus? Karena orang tua Baekhyun melarang keras hal itu. Mereka sengaja memberikan sopir khusus untuk Baekhyun agar tidak menggunakan jasa angkutan umum. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada putra semata wayangnya ini. Karena Baekhyun tidaklah terlihat seperti remaja laki-laki pada umumnya.

Byun Baekhyun berumur 12 tahun saat menginjakan kaki di tingkat pertama JHS. Ia memiliki kulit putih bersih dan halus serta wajah cantik seperti perempuan. Bahkan Chanyeol, sahabat Baekhyun, pernah mengatakan jika Baekhyun lebih cantik dari pada teman wanita di kelasnya. Perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun kesal dan tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol selama seminggu. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menolak tawaran Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama tadi. Karena Baekhyun masih kesal. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun menyesali keputusannya yang menolak tawaran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin segera pulang dan istirahat di kasur empuknya. Namun, tak satupun taksi yang lewat. Jika ingin menggunakan bus ia harus berjalan setidaknya satu kilometer untuk sampai di halte. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tetap di gerbang sambil menunggu sopirnya dari pada berjalan dalam gelap. Lagi pula biasanya satpam sekolah akan berjaga di pos satpam yang ada di dekat gerbang tersebut.

Namun tak seperti yang di harapkan, bukan satpam ataupun sopirnya yang datang, melainkan segerombolan pemuda yang mabuk. Bakhyun beringsut semakin ke pinggir saat mereka melewatinya dengan ocehan tak jelas. Ia berusaha agar tak menarik perhatian pemuda-pemuda yang mabuk itu. Tetapi sepertinya dewi kesialan sedang ingin bermain dengannya malam itu. Karena salah satu dari pemuda tersebut tak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hai, adik kecil. Kenapa sendirian di sini? Apa kau sedang menunggu kami?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Melihat temannya yang menghampiri Baekhyun, pemuda yang lain juga ikutan mendekati mereka.

"A-aku menunggu jemputan." Cicit Baekhyun takut.

"Aigoo, suaramu indah sekali adik kecil. Lebih indah lagi jika kau mau mendesahkan nama kami." Ujarnya yang diikuti dengan tawa teman-temannya. Baekhyun semakin beringsut takut dan merutuki keegoisannya yang tidak ingin memaafkan Chanyeol yang menyebabkan ia menolak tawaran pulang bersama Chanyeol tadi.

"Kenapa diam, heh? Keluarkan lagi suara indahmu itu, atau kau ingin kami pukul?" Bentak salah satu diantara mereka yang juga diikuti dengan tawa yang lain.

"Ma-mau apa k-kalian?" Baekhyun takut, sungguh. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi suaranya ada dimana. Hanya bisikan kecil yang mampu ia keluarkan saking takutnya. Matanya sudah memerah siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

"Kami ingin kau menemani kami, manis." Saat itu juga Baekhyun diseret oleh pemuda yang berjumlah 9 orang itu. Ia di bawa ke sebuah gang sempit dan hampir diperkosa disana.

Chanyeol yang khawatir pada Baekhyun saat mengetahui sahabatnya itu belum sampai ke rumah dan mendapati ponsel Baekhyun yang tidak aktif, langsung meminta sopirnya untuk mengantarnya kembali ke sekolah. Namun, di tengah jalan ia melihat segerombolan pria sedang menyeret seseorang yang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Hatinya berkata kalau itu Baekhyun, mengingat tinggi anak tersebut sama dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol meminta sopirnya berhenti untuk menolong Baekhyun.

Semenjak saat itu Baekhyun menjadi anti sosial. Ia takut dengan orang asing, apalagi pada orang dewasa yang mabuk. Ia juga benci pada perempuan. Karena ia terlahir dengan wajah cantik seperti perempuan yang membuatnya hampir diperkosa.

Orang tua Baekhyun yang super sibuk membuatnya sering ditinggal sendirian. Ketakutan Baekhyun membuat orang tuanya mengatur jadwal kerja maid di rumah mereka hanya dari pagi sampai sore. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga jadi sering menginap di rumah kakeknya, Yunho, karena orang tuanya sering tidak pulang.

Di rumah kakeknya, Baekhyun melihat banyak orang-orang kuat. Dia berteman dengan Kris yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Kris adalah anak didik Yunho. Ia orang yang jenius dalam hal merakit senjata api. Baekhyun juga berkenalan dengan beberapa anak didik Kris yang lain yang tak beda jauh usianya dengan Baekhyun. Selain itu, Baekhyun jadi akrab dengan dua orang sepupunya yang juga sering dititipkan di rumah Yunho karena kesibukan orang tua mereka.

Suatu hari, Baekhyun melihat pertengkaran antara Yunho dengan seorang namja cantik. Walaupun Yunho adalah kakeknya, tetapi Yunho masih muda dan sehat, serta tampan. Jadi, dia masih terlihat cocok jika bersama dengan namja cantik itu yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Baekhyun mengetahui jika namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu adalah kekasih Yunho. Mereka memang tidak pernah menikah. Namun, mereka memiliki seorang anak gadis yang bernama Jessica. Baekhyun beberapa kali pernah bertemu dengannya. Baekhyun menganggap Jessica sebagai teman dan sepupunya karena perbedaan umur mereka hanya 4 tahun. Baekhyun dan Jessica sebelumnya sering bermain bersama jika Kris, Kai, dan Sehun tak ada. Namun, ketika Baekhyun mendengar Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang bernama Junho di luar, dan membuat Yunho terluka, seketika itu juga Baekhyun membenci Jessica dan Jaejoong.

"Harabeoji.. akhir-akhir ini Baekkie sering melihat Harabeoji melamun. Apa Harabeoji sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Yunho yang melamun di ruang kerjanya.

"Hm iya. Di sini sakit sekali rasanya Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Yunho antara sadar dan tidak -karena melamun dari tadi- sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Apa Harabeoji terluka? Baekkie diajari cara mengobati luka dulu di sekolah. Apa Harabeoji mau Baekkie obati? Baekkie akan ambilkan obat merah dan perban dulu." Raut wajah Baekhyun yang polos terlihat sangat khawatir mendengar itu.

"Di sini terluka, tapi tidak berdarah Baek. Itu sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi Harabeoji tak apa, tenang saja." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang hampir menangis.

"Tapi Harabeoji kesakitan. Baekkie ingin melakukan sesuatu supaya Harabeoji tidak sakit. Harabeoji selalu melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekkie. Baekkie tidak ingin melihat Harabeoji kesakitan seperti ini. Baekkie juga ingin melindungi Harabeoji supaya Harabeoji tidak merasa sakit. Hiks Huee." Baekhyun yang polos menangis membuat Yunho tertawa karenanya. Yunho mengusap air mata Baekhyun. Meminta agar namja manis tersebut berhenti menangis.

"Jika ingin melindungi Harabeoji, Baekhyun harus menjadi kuat dan cerdas. Tidak boleh cengeng dan menangis seperti ini." Ujar Yunho.

"Baekkie ingin menjadi kuat dan cerdas. Eum seperti Kris Hyeong mungkin. Dia juga kuat dan cerdas. Dia bisa menyatukan barang-barang yang aneh dan membuat sebuah benda yang bisa meledak. Dia juga bisa mengangkat barang-barang berat." Ujar Baekhyun antusias.

"Sepertinya kau sudah dekat dengan Kris ya. Kalau begitu besok-besok kau harus ikut latihan dengan Kris jika ingin Kuat dan cerdas."

"Tentu, Harabeoji."

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun yang polos, dia telah diajari dan disiapkan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh oleh Yunho. Baekhyun latihan selama berbulan-bulan yang ditemani oleh Kai dan Sehun. Mulai dari cara berpedang, menggunakan pistol, menggunakan shuriken dan senjata mematikan lainnya. Mereka juga diajari cara berkelahi dan pengetahun tentang titik rawan manusia.

"Kalian tahu kenapa Harabeoji panggil ke sini?" Tanya Yunho pada ketiga cucunya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Yunho.

"Harabeoji belum memberi tahu kami, bagaimana kami bisa tahu." Ujar Sehun datar. Dia dan Kai memang suka melawan kata-kata Yunho, namun mereka juga sangat patuh pada Yunho.

"Ck! Sopan sekali kau, Oh Sehun! Kalian dipanggil untuk menjalani misi pertama. Guru kalian tadi pagi ke sini dan memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah siap terjun ke lapangan. Jadi untuk misi pertama, kalian harus melenyapkan Junho." Ujar Yunho sambil memperhatikan satu persatu cucunya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Baekhyun mengajukan dirinya. Ia sangat tahu siapa Junho.

"Tidak. Kalian harus pergi bersama." Putus Yunho mutlak.

Pada saat itu, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun baru saja duduk ditingkat dua JHS. Saat itu juga misi pertama mereka dijalankan. Dibantu oleh tim pendukung yaitu Kris, Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin, mereka melenyapkan Junho secara rapi di apartment pria itu.

Berawal dari misi pertama, mereka melanjutkan ke misi berikutnya secara bergantian dengan ciri khas masing-masing. Namun, mereka juga meninggalkan ciri umum pada tubuh korban mereka yaitu sebuah gambar lampu pijar yang diukir pada bagian tubuh korban.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya mengingat masa lalu saat Chanyeol mengembalikan laptopnya. Dia juga ingat, bahwa keputusannya mengambil jalan seperti yang disarankan Yunho membuatnya menjauhi Chanyeol. Karena dia tak ingin Chanyeol terseret dalam dunianya. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, dari mana Chanyeol mengetahui dia adalah ketua Lightsaber?

"Baek, kau akan pulang denganku." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak untuk kedua kalinya dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke sekitar sudah tidak ada orang lain, bahkan Luhan juga tidak. Baru ia sadar bahwa jam pulang telah berlalu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya ke atas bukit yang ada dibelakang sekolah mereka dulu.

"Ada apa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin ketika mereka telah duduk dan menikmati pemandangan kota dari atas bukit itu.

"Lepaskan topengmu, Baek. Saat bersamaku tak bisakah kau menjadi dirimu sendiri?" Ujar Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat mencerna kalimat tersebut.

"Tak peduli apapun dirimu. Tak peduli siapapun dirimu. Kau tetaplah Byun Baekhyun. Di hadapanku tak bisakah kau menjadi Byun Baekhyun? Aku… merindukan Baekkie-ku." Baekhyun terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menariknya ke sini dan bicara padanya seperti saat mereka masih berteman dulu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku Byun Baekhyun. Beginilah Byun Baekhyun. Memangnya kau harap Byun Baekhyun itu seperti apa?"

"Kau adalah ketua Lightsaber, Light. Baekhyun adalah orang yang ceria, lembut, dan polos, tidak seperti ini. Aku tak peduli di luar kau seperi apa. Tapi, saat bersamaku lepaskanlah topengmu, lepaskan bebanmu, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tidakkah kau merasa berat? Aku tahu banyaknya beban yang kau tanggung semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu semuanya, Baek. Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan bebanmu kepadaku. Lepaskan semuanya padaku, hingga kau merasa lebih ringan dan tidak terlalu terbebani. Aku lelah menjadi pembulimu tiap hari. Aku lelah melihatmu seperti ini setiap hari. Biarkan aku satu-satunya orang yang melihatmu melepaskan topeng dan beban itu. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, karena aku… merindukanmu." Baekhyun tercekat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun, ia tahu bagian terdalam hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersentuh oleh cahaya api dari Chanyeol. Es yang melingkari hatinya sedikit demi sedikit meleleh terkena panas api yang diberikan Chanyeol. Merubahnya menjadi air mata.

Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun menangis lagi dalam diam. Hanya air mata yang keluar tanpa suara, tanpa isakan. Ia memandang Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Mencari kebohongan di mata Chanyeol tentang apa yang pria itu katakan. Namun, yang di dapat Baekhyun adalah senyuman tulus dari Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya.

"Kembalilah." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun awalnya ragu menerima pelukan Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam dekapan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku ingin kembali. Aku kembali, Chanyeollie." Baekhyun terisak di pundak Chanyeol. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia menangis dengan kerasnya, menumpahkan semua tangisan yang selama ini dia tahan. Membuat seragam bagian bahu kanan Chanyeol basah oleh air matanya.

"Yah.. kau kembali. Selamat datang kembali, Baekkie."

 **TO  
**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai! Hai! Hai! Jin kembali nerusin fanfict gaje ini. Maaf baru sempat update sekarang T.T. Semoga masih ada yang ingat dan mau baca fanfict ini. :3

Q: Kenapa updatenya lama sekali?

A: Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. kengaretan(?) ini gak disengaja, chingu. *halaah kebanyakan alesan*. Jin sibuk kuliah, ketika libur kuota juga sekarat T.T, tapi alasan sebenarnya sih karena kelupaan ide awal cerita saking lama gak nulis :3

Jin tahu chapter ini masih kurang memuaskan, tapi Jin sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih panjang dari biasanya hehe, walaupun ini masih kurang panjang sih -_- cuma 3k+.

Oiya, chapter ini khusus jawaban untuk kedekatan chanbaek dan alasan baekhyun jadi Light. Ada yang mau ngusul untuk chapter depan, kaisoo atau hunhan?

Btw chingudeul, Happy New Year 2017. Semoga di tahun ini kejelekan di tahun lalu dapat berubah menjadi lebih baik. Semoga Jin juga gak ngaret lagi updatenya. Hehe…

Selamat membaca dan menikmati cerita gaje ini. setelah membaca jangan lupa review nya yaaa hehe..

Salam cintaah dari bias untuk para pembaca :* :* :* #eaa

Lee Jin Ae, 6 Januari 2017


	6. Chapter 6

**HUNHAN VERS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _14 years ago_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Heechul-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa membantah eomma. Kuharap kau mengerti situasiku. Aku janji, ketika saatnya tiba aku akan menjemputmu dan anak kita." Ujar seorang lelaki dengan ekspresi menyesal yang sangat pada wajahnya. Berat tangannya untuk memberikan surat perceraian pada istri yang dicintainya itu._

 _"Jika kau akan menjemput kami, kenapa aku harus menandatangani surat ini, Kyu? Kau tak perlu berbohong untuk meninggalkanku dan Sehun." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan terluka. Air mata sejak tadi menetesi pipi tirusnya. Namun, satu isakan pun tak keluar dari bibir yang bergetar itu._

 _"Eomma meminta bukti perceraian kita, Chullie. Ini.. ini hanya formalitas. Aku tak akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu dan Sehunnie. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian paling tidak sekali seminggu di surga kecil kita ini." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut istrinya dengan sayang. Kemudian menghapus air mata yang telah membasahi pipi tirus istrinya yang dulu sempat chubby._

 _"Baiklah, Kyu. Ini semua untuk kebahagiaan kita nanti 'kan? Aku cuma harus menandatangani ini untuk formalitas 'kan? Ini tidak akan merubah apapun dalam hubungan kita 'kan, Kyu?" Pertanyaan yang Heechul lontarkan lebih kepada untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri dari pada pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun._

 _"Ehm ne, Heechul-ah." Gumam Kyuhyun terdengar ragu. Tanpa kata apapun lagi Heechul menandatangani surat perceraian mereka. "Heechul, terima kasih atas pengertianmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi aku janji akan selalu mengunjungimu dan Sehun setiap minggu." Kyuhyun pergi membawa isak tangis Heechul. Meninggalkan Heechul dengan lukanya yang tak berdarah, dan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya._

 _Janji tinggalah janji. Tanpa hitam di atas putih. Tanpa penguat perjanjian. Seiring waktu janji berubah menjadi kata. Dan kata hanyalah kata, yang kapan saja bisa terlupakan, bisa teringkarkan._

 _Kyuhyun memang mengunjungi mereka setiap minggu, tapi itu berlaku hanya tiga minggu lamanya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun hilang entah kemana. Tanpa kata. Tanpa pesan. Dan tanpa kabar berita. Heechul sudah memprediksikan keadaan ini dari awal. Tapi, dia tetap tak bisa mengindahkan permintaan suaminya, mantan suami tepatnya. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sehun di sebuah apartemen kecil yang dulu sempat menjadi surga kecilnya._

 _Tapi, kenyamanan berada di apartemen kecil itu hanya berlangsung selama sebulan. Kemudian seluruh apartemen dan isinya di rampas oleh mantan mertuanya. "Tinggalkan apartemen ini sekarang juga. Aku akan menjual apartemen ini kepada orang lain." Dengan angkuh nyonya besar Cho itu berujar kepada Heechul. Tak peduli apakah ada orang lain yang mendengar atau dia memang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan Heechul agar bisa didengar orang._

 _"Untuk apa kau tetap bersikeras tinggal di sini? Berharap Kyuhyun datang kembali padamu? Jangan harap! Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Wu Qian minggu lalu. Menantuku itu benar-benar pandai dalam segala hal." Tanpa peduli dengan raut wajah Heechul yang shock mendengar kenyataan mantan suaminya telah menikah lagi, Nyonya besar itu tetap membanggakan menantu barunya, atau dia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu demi manyakiti Heechul._

 _"Selain cantik dia juga kaya, tentu saja seorang pewaris perusahaan besar dan aktris terkenal tak bisa di bandingkan dengan dirimu..." Mata Nyonya Cho melihat Heechul dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan pandangan merendahkan, "... yang hanya bisa menggoda anak orang dengan kecantikanmu. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Apa yang bisa kau banggakan, heh?! Aku bahkan malu sempat punya menantu sepertimu." Ujar Nyonya Cho kemudian melemparkan sejumlah uang tepat di hadapan Heechul. Tanpa peduli dengan perasaan Heechul, wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen kecil itu. "Oh, dan satu lagi. Apartemen ini harus kau kosongkan dalam waktu tiga hari, karena pemilik barunya akan segera datang." Nyonya Cho benar-benar pergi setelah melemparkan seringai kemenangannya pada Heechul yang tengah menangis._

 _Tanpa diketahui keduanya, Sehun kecil melihat dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Heechul yang menahan tangis dengan pilu. Air mata telah mebasahi wajah cantik ibunya. Sejak saat itu, tertanam di otaknya kebencian terhadap keluarga Cho dan juga ayahnya yang telah berkhianat pada mereka._

* * *

Setiap ada waktu luang, Kyuhyun selalu mengeluarkan selembar foto usang dari dalam dompetnya, menatap foto tersebut lamat-lamat. "Chullie, Sehunnie, kalian dimana? Maafkan Aku." Kyuhyun mengusap selembar foto kecil yang ada ditangannya.

* * *

 **Trauma di masa kecil, akan berlangsung hingga dewasa**

 **Kebencian yang terpupuk sekian lama akibat trauma tersebut,**

 **sewaktu-waktu akan meledak**

 **Tak peduli kebencian itu tertuju pada siapa**

 **Tak peduli korban kebencian itu terarah pada siapa**

 **Ia hanya menuntaskan hasrat kebenciannya**

 **Siapakah yang salah?**

 **Di saat ia hanya menjadi korban dari keegoisan orang dewasa.**

* * *

Sehun baru saja selesai memeriksa ponsel pintarnya ketika ia melihat Luhan dengan wajah serius memperhatikan setiap hal di sekitarnya. Sehun heran melihat Luhan datang dari arah bagian barat gedung. Padahal di sana tak ada apapun selain halaman kotor yang ditumbuhi dua batang pohon Albizia Saman dan sebatang pohon Oak berjenis Cyclobalanopsis yang besar serta gudang kecil yang dianggap kebanyakan siswa angker. Kebanyakan siswa menjauh dari daerah bagian barat sekolah itu. Tetapi Luhan, malah mendatanginya sendiri. Membuat Sehun menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan 'perbedaan' yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Garis bawahi 'sedikit tertarik'.

"Hai, Luhan! Berkeliling sekolah lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Luhan. Luhan yang sudah kebal dengan Sehun yang -seperti- mengikutinya hanya bergumam merespon pertanyaan Sehun. Entah kenapa namja vampire –menurut Luhan‒ itu terkesan selalu mengikutinya. Kemanapun Luhan pergi, ia pasti bertemu dengan namja vampire itu.

"Yaa! Apa gigimu sakit, Lu? Kenapa tidak membalas sapaanku?" Sehun terus saja mengoceh tanpa peduli suasana hati Luhan. Tak tahukah Sehun, Luhan dalam suasana hati yang buruk saat itu?

Luhan telah bertekad untuk menuntaskan kasus Lightsaber bagaimanapun caranya. Salah satu keluarga dari rekan satu timnya telah tewas dengan mengenaskan. Ini tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Lightsaber tengah mengincar keluarga anggota detektif lain. Namun, di saat Luhan tengah berpikir keras untuk menemukan bukti di sekolah itu, Oh Sehun selalu saja ada dan mengganggunya. Luhan memang tidak marah, tapi ia hanya kesal.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi, Oh Sehun? Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak? Semoga harimu menyenangkan, ya!" Luhan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang terus berjalan bersamanya. Sekarang ia dan Sehun telah berada di gedung ketiga sekolah mereka, gedung khusus untuk keperluan ekskul.

"Selamat pagi juga, Luhan. Tidurku? Tentu saja tidurku sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum menawannya. Detik itu juga Luhan terpana melihat senyuman Sehun.

Setelah beberapa minggu dia di sini, dia mengetahui sedikit banyaknya tentang kasta siswa di sekolah ini. Sehun salah satu siswa populer dengan banyak fans. Namun, wajah Sehun yang selalu datar dan kepribadiannya yang dingin membuat orang menjaga jarak paling tidak dua meter darinya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang selalu tebar pesona dan pecicilan kemana-mana.

"Oh ehm, sepertinya kau salah paham dengan perkataanku tadi, Oh Sehun. Aku hanya membalas menyapamu, bukan mengkhawatirkanmu, oke? Kita tidak dalam situasi untuk saling mengkhawatirkan sekarang." Luhan segera mengalihkan wajahnya setelah berbicara. Ia teringat tujuan awalnya, mencari bukti.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku temanmu, kau temanku. Apakah ada yang salah saling khawatir antar teman?" Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk dirinya kemudian Luhan. Pemuda manis itu menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. "Dan kulihat kau seperti kurang istirahat. Apakah ada masalah, nona Xi Luhan?" Seringai tipis tercetak di sudut bibir Sehun. Bibir Luhan berkedut ingin mengumpat atas panggilan yang diajukan Sehun untuknya. Namun, ia sadar siapa yang ia lawan bicara, siswa tingkat akhir SHS yang baru berumur 18 tahun. Ia harus menjaga wibawanya. (Jangan Lupakan dirimu juga masih berumur 18 tahun, Lu.)

Luhan mengatur emosinya sebelum bicara pada Sehun. Ia menarik dan membuang nafas beberapa kali sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan vampire sialan itu –menurut Luhan. "Oh Sehun, sepertinya aku harus merekomendasikan beberapa dokter mata padamu. Aku punya beberapa kenalan dokter mata yang bisa membantumu memperbaiki mata katarakmu itu. sehingga kau tidak salah lagi dalam mengenaliku sebagai laki-laki." _Jelas-jelas aku memakai celana bodoh!_ –tambahnya dalam hati. Ia mengatakan hal tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ketika ia melihat Sehun akan kembali berbicara, ia mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk diam. " Dan kita juga tak sedekat itu bisa disebut teman. Kau hanya beberapa kali bertemu denganku. Jadi kuharap kau menjaga sikapmu agar sopan padaku, Oh Sehun."

"Ups maafkan aku. Aku sering salah mengira dirimu seorang perempuan. Kau tahu, kau sangat manis jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengira kau adalah perempuan. Itu murni kesalahan dirimu, Lu. Dan kenapa kita tidak bisa berteman? Kau temannya Baekhyun, 'kan? Berarti temanku juga. Aku seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih saat kau membantu Baekhyun dulu ketika Chanyeol akan membulinya." Luhan terperangah mendengar kenyataan barusan. Idol sekolah berteman dengan nerd? Benarkah?

Luhan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut pada Sehun namun kaki mereka telah sampai di depan ruangan music. Terdengar dentingan piano dari dalam. Permainan yang sangat indah. Luhan sempat terpana sejenak sebelum Oh Sehun menegurnya. "Sepertinya kita tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan bersama, Lu. Aku harus ke dalam. Bye." Ujar Sehun di ambang pintu masuk ruang musik.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku juga ingin masuk." Ujar Luhan. Namun Sehun terlihat menimbang sesuatu. Melihat gelagat Sehun seakan tidak memperbolehkannya masuk, Luhan menambahkan, "Bukankah kita teman? Biarkan temanmu ini melihat kegiatanmu, Oh Sehun." Ujar Luhan ringan menerobos pintu masuk. ' _siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk di sini'_. "Kau tahu, aku belum pernah ke sini. Aku penasaran dengan ruangan ini." Ujar Luhan melihat raut heran dan terkejut di wajah Sehun ketika dia telah berada di dalam ruangan.

"Y-ya terserah. Tapi, setelah kau masuk ke sini, kau harus bersedia menutup mulutmu pada siapapun." Ujar Sehun misterius membaut dahi Luhan berkedut heran.

"Yaa, Oh Sehun?" Sapa seseorang yang sejak tadi bermain piano. Terbukti dari berhentinnya dentingan indah piano tadi. Luhan yang seperti mengenal suara tersebut segera membalik dan melhat siapa yang menyapa Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah. Ternyata itu kau, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau hebat bermain piano." Ujar Luhan excited.

"Wow.. sepertinya kalian sangat dekat." Lirih Sehun takjub, pasalnya selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat berteman di sekolah.

"Tentu saja. Adakah alasan kami untuk tidak berteman? Benarkan, Baek?" Ujar Luhan merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tanpa diketahui Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun. Jika tatapan mempunyai kekuatan, mungkin Sehun sudah bolong-bolong ditatap Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Luhan-ssi, kenapa kau bisa bersama Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Entahlah. Dia selalu ada setiap aku jalan-jalan di sekolah. Bolehkah aku meminjam pianonya?" Ujar Luhan. Ia segera berlari menuju piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu tak ada bedanya dengan ruangan music lain, penuh dengan peralatan music yang berada di bagian kiri ruangan besar itu, beberapa meja dan kursi yang tersebar di tepi ruangan, serta sebuah rak besar tempat buku dan partitur musik yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Namun, ruangan ini di sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh kaca, seperti ruangan dance.

"Bagaimana kau membiarkan orang lain masuk ke sini, Sehun?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan dan datar agar tidak terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Hyeong. Dia tidak bisa dicegah tadi. Aku jamin dia tak akan menyebarkan rumor apapun nanti." Melihat tatapan bersalah Sehun yang jarang ia lihat itu, membuat Baekhyun mendesis dan berjalan menuju Luhan.

"Kau bisa bermain piano, Luhan-ssi?" Ujar Baekhyun yang ikut mengambil tempat di kursi pianist, duduk di samping Luhan.

"Luhan. Cukup panggil aku Luhan, Baek. Aku bisa bermain sedikit. Kau mau bermain bersamaku?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi dari dua orang yang bertolak belakang itu. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan. Berbeda dengan markas mereka yang ada di balik dinding cermin itu, ruangan ini tidak memiliki sofa empuk ataupun lemari pendingin penyimpan snack.

Kedua pemuda manis itu memainkan lagu Miracle In December, lagu mellow yang membuat Sehun merasa sedikit ngantuk. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dana meraih ponselnya, memainkan ponsel tersebut untuk mengalihkan rasa kantuknya. Entah mengapa jarinya memilih membuka galeri foto. Ia membuka salah satu foto yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik. Ibunya, Oh Heechul yang sekarang telah berubah nama menjadi Jung Heechul setelah menikahi Jung Hankyung salah satu anak dari Jung Yunho.

Di tengah kesunyian yang diisi dentingan piano mellow tersebut, ketika rasa kantuknya telah menguasai, antara sadar dan tidak pikiran Sehun melayang pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia teringat kenangan buruk yang menimpanya dan ibunya, Heechul.

* * *

 _Sehun kecil duduk di atas anak tangga di depan apartemennya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Semua barang-barang yang ia dan ibunya perlukan sudah berada dalam sebuah tas besar. Hanya beberapa helai pakaian mereka, surat-surat penting, dan sedikit uang._

 _Sehun menunggu Heechul yang dari tadi pergi. Katanya hanya sebentar untuk membeli makanan sebelum mereka memulai perjalanan jauh. Sehun lapar. Sangat lapar. Ditambah tubuhnya demam panas semenjak dua hari lalu. Ia lemas sehingga tak bisa ikut pergi dengan ibunya. Ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, dengan sedikit semangat ia mendongak. Ia pikir ibunya telah kembali membawa makanan. Lagi pula siapa lagi yang mau mengunjungi mereka. Mereka tak punya kerabat jauh karena Heechul seorang yatim piatu dari sebuah panti asuhan. Namun, dahinya berlipat heran ketika yang ia lihat seorang laki-laki tinggi sedang berjalan ke arahnya._

 _"Hai, kau sedang apa di sini? Di luar dingin kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Laki-laki tersebut duduk di samping Sehun yang menatap datar padanya. perlahan tubuhnya beringsut mundur, siaga. Siapa tahu orang asing itu punya niat jahat._

 _"A-aku tidak punya lumah." Suara Sehun lirih. Itupun ia telah berusaha keras menemukan suaranya. Demam itu membuat kerongkongannya meradang dan sakit._

 _"Terus selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" Orang asing itu kembali bertanya padanya. Tak tahukah orang itu jika saat ini Sehun sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik untuk bicar?. Jika saja ia tidak sakit, mungkin sejak tadi ia telah melawan orang tersebut dengan kata-kata pedas yang biasa ia lontarkan ke teman-temannya._

 _Tanpa mau bersusah payah mengeluarkan suaranya, Sehun menunjuk bangunan di belakangnya. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang sampai kemarin masih menjadi tempat tinggalnya._

 _"Jadi kau tinggal di sini sebelumnya? Dengan siapa kau tinggal? Kudengar dari pemiliknya, katanya apartemen ini kosong." Perkataan orang asing itu sukses menarik perhatian penuh Sehun padanya. Sehun menatap datar orang itu._

 _"Aku tinggal di thini dengan ibuku. Pemilik yang mana makthudmu, Ahjuthi?" Walaupun suaranya serak Sehun tetap berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya, hanya demi mendengar nama neneknya disebut. Sehun langsung bungkam, tatapannya yang tadi datar berubah tajam menatap orang tersebut, seolah seluruh kebenciannya tersalurkan lewat tatapan matanya._

 _"Jadi kau olang yang telah membeli lumah kami? Kau thama thaja dengan nenek thihil itu." Sehun berkata lirih._

 _"Nenek sihir siapa maksudmu?" Orang asing itu bertanya heran. Seingatnya dia tak kenal dengan satupun penyihir._

 _"Kau.. thama thaja dengan nenek thihil itu. Mengambil themuanya milik kami. Ini lumahku dan ibuku. Hanya ini milik kami yang teltinggal, dan kau juga mengambilnya dali kami."Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang menjalari tenggorakannya yang semakin meradang._

 _"Tapi aku membelinya dari Nyonya Cho. Dia pemilik sah rumah ini. Dia memiliki sertifikat kepemilikan yang sah. Aku yakin kau belum mengerti sepenuhnya yang aku katakan. Tapi, aku tidak mengambil milikmu, aku membeli ini dengan sah secara hukum kepada pemiliknya." Sehun tidak lagi menyahuti perkataan orang asing itu. Ia terlalu lelah dan lemas. Kemana ibu? Pikirnya._

 _"Hey anak kecil. Kau sepertinya sakit. Kemana ibumu?" Sehun masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang asing itu. "Hey, kalau ada orang bertanya harus dijawab", orang tersebut menyentuh tangan Sehun, bermaksud mengambil perhatiannya. "Yaa! Kau panas sekali. Kau harus istirahat dan minum obat, bukannya berdiam di luar seperti ini. Kemana ibumu?" Orang tersebut terdengar khawatir. Sedangkan Sehun telah diambang batas sadarnya. Ibu dimana? Pikirnya lagi sebelum kesadarannya hilang. "Yaa! Yaa! Anak kecil! Hey..! Aish aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Orang tersebut menggendong Sehun kecil ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan gang apartemen itu._

 _"Sehunnie!" Teriakan seorang wanita menghentikan langkahya yang baru beberapa langkah dari rumah. "Sehunnie.. Sehunnie.. bangun, nak. Eomma bawakan obat dan makanan." Ujar Heechul yang telah sampai di depan orang tersebut ketika melihat Sehun tidak sadar di gendongan orang asing. "Kau ibunya? Kita harus segera membawa anakmu ke rumah sakit. Tubuhnya panas." Heechul mengengguk. Secepatnya ia mengambil tas besar yang masih tertinggal di depan pintu apartemen. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mobil orang tersebut._

 _"Dimana dokter Shin? Anak ini sakit. Demamnya tinggi. Cepat panggilkan dokter Shin." Perintah orang tersebut kepada salah satu perawat ketika sampai di rumah sakit._

 _"Maaf, Tuan. Dokter Shin sedang tidak praktek hari ini." Ujar perawat tersebut._

 _"Dimana manejer kalian?" Tanya orang tersebut datar. Perawat itu buru-buru mencari manejernya. Sementara Heechul dan orang itu meletakan Sehun ke salah satu tempat tidur yang dia ambil dari perawat beberapa saat lalu._

 _Seseorang dengan setelan pakaian rapi berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka. "Aigoo, Tuan Jung, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya orang yang baru datang tersebut dengan sopan._

 _"Pecat perawat yang memanggilmu tadi, dan segera panggil Dokter Shin. Katakan padanya, dia mendapat pasien eksklusif." Ujar laki-laki tersebut. Manejer tadi langsung mengerjakan apa yanag diperintahkan padanya. Ia juga menyuruh salah satu perawat untuk membawa Sehun ke ruang rawat VIP. Tak lama kemudian datang Dokter Shin dengan beberapa orang perawat memriksa Sehun._

 _"Gamsahamnida, Tuan. Saya akan mengganti biaya perawatan Sehun." Ujar Heechul. Mereka duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan Sehun._

 _"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku merasa perlu melakukannya. Aku Jung Hankyung, orang yang membeli tempat tinggal kalian."Heechul terkejut mendengarnya. "Anakmu cerdas. Tadi aku sempat berbicara dengannya." Sambung Hangkyung ketika tercipta keheningan antara mereka._

 _"Benar. Dia anak yang tampan dan cerdas. Tak sekalipun dia menyusahkanku, walaupun dia sedikit jahil. Aku terhibur oleh sifat jahilnya itu. Tapi dia anak yang malang. Karena mempunyai ibu sepertiku." Heechul tersenyum miris mengingat anaknya._

 _"Kurasa dia anak yang beruntung memiliki ibu sepertimu. Biasanya orang akan meninggalkan anaknya di jalan atau di panti asuhan ketika mengalami kondisi yang sama denganmu. Maaf, sedikit banyak aku tahu bagaimana keadaan kalian dari percakapanku dengan Sehun tadi." Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya._

 _"Apa kau butuh pekerjaan? Aku membutuhkan juru masak untuk di rumah sakit dan restoran. Juru masak rumah sakit yang biasanya sedang cuti hamil. Sedangkan restoranku baru akan dibuka bulan depan, dan aku belum menemukan juru masaknya. Apa kau bisa memasak?" Tawaran Hankyung bagaikan segelas air di gurun pasir bagi Heechul. Sungguh menggiurkan._

 _"Aku bisa memasak. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa menjadi juru masak? Apakah aku harus membuat aplikasi lamaran pekerjaan dan ikut tes juga?"Tanya Heechul sedikit antusias._

 _"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu bilang 'ya' jika ingin. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." Ujar Hankyung, meyakinkan._

 _"Ya, aku ingin mencobanya." Heechul berujar yakin dan semangat._

 _"Baiklah. Ehm siapa namamu? Kau belum menyebutkan namamu dari tadi." Tanya Hankyung._

 _"Heechul. Oh Heechul. Terima kasih, Hankyung-ssi." Heechul tersenyum tulus. Senyum pertamanya semenjak perceraiannya._

 _Kehidupan baru Heechul dan Sehun dimulai. Sebulan heecul menjadi koki pengganti di rumah sakit. Kemudian ia menjadi koki utama di restoran korea milik Hankyung. Hanya masalah waktu, keduanya terjebak dalam hubungan yang rumit namun menyenangkan._

 _Hankyung melamar Heechul setahun kemudian. Ketika itu Sehun berumur lima tahun. Sehun menyetujui hubungan baru eommanya, karena ia melihat kebahagiaan yang dulu terpancar lagi di mata eommanya._

 _"Sehunnie, ayo siap-siap. Kita harus makan malam di rumah Hankyung Ahjussi." Ujar Heechul yang sibuk bolak-balik entah menyiapkan apa._

 _"Eomma thaja yang pelgi. Aku di lumah thaja." Jawab Sehun._

 _"Kenapa? Sehunnie tidak suka, hm? Kalau begitu eomma juga tidak mau pergi."_

 _"Aith, allatheo. Aku pelgi. Tapi aku takut nanti meleka tidak menyukaiku. Thepelti nenek." Suara Sehun lirih di bagian akhirnya. Membuat Heechul terkejut, teringat akan masa lalunya._

 _"Tidak mungkin. Mereka akan menyukaimu, sayang." Setelah membujuk Sehun selama setengah jam, akhirnya mereka pergi juga ke mansion keluarga Jung. Mobil yang dikendarai Hankyung memasuki pagar tinggi yang dibukakan oleh dua orang penjaga. Halamannya luas dan tamannya tertata rapi dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga. Rumah itu besar bergaya eropa klasik. Heechul dan Sehun baru pertama kali ke sini. Dan mereka takjub. Heechul sempat gugup ketika Hankyung mengajak mereka keluar._

 _Hankyung memencet bel rumah itu sebanyak dua kali sebelum seorang anak kecil membukakan pintu untuk mereka. "Ahjussi, kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar." Rengek anak tersebut. Sehun bersembunyi di belakang Heechul, karena rengekan yang dikeluarkan anak tersebut tidak main-main kerasnya. "Mianhae, Jonginnie. Oh ya ahjussi bawa teman baru. Sehunnie, kemari, nak!" Panggil Hankyung. Sehun malu-malu keluar dari balik punggung Heechul._

 _"Ini Oh Heechul dan ini anaknya. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Jongin!" Titah Hankyung._

 _"Anyeonghaseyo. Kim Jongin imnida. Bangapseumnida ahjumma." Jongan membungkuk hormat pada heechul. Mereka masuk ke rumah itu ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi dari dalam._

 _"Yaa, kalian bermainlah bersama. yang akrab, ya!" Ujar Hankyung sebelum menghilang menuju dapur bersama heechul._

 _"Hai! Aku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."Ujar Kai mengenalkan diri pada Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kai berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun seperti apa yang disuruh Hankyung._

 _"Namamu Kim Jongin, panggilan Kai? Dari mananya kata Kai itu? Aku Oh Thehun." Ujar Sehun datar membuat Kai tercengang sesaat kemudian terbahak mendengar perkataan Sehun._

 _"Yaa! Kamjong! Bisa diam sebentar tidak? Berisik terus dari tadi. Baekkie lagi nonton nih!" Seorang anak kecil lain melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kai._

 _"Yaa Hyeong! Sakit tau! Kalau mau nonton, nonton aja!" Kai balas meneriaki Baekhyun._

 _"Apa katamu! Eh siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Kai dan Sehun tiba di ruang tengah, berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang fokus menonton spongebob, kartun kesayangannya._

 _"Dia anaknya teman Hankyung Ahjussi. Oh Sehun. Sehun, dia sepupuku namanya Bacon Hyeong." Baekhyun memukul kepala Kai pelan mendengar Kai mengejek namanya._

 _"Sebut namaku dengan benar, Kamjong!" Ujar Baekhyun. "Anyeong.. aku Byun Baekhyun. Berapa umurmu? Aku setahun lebih tua dari Kai." Ujar Baekhyun mengenalkan diri._

 _"Anyeong. Aku Oh Thehun. Umulku 5 tahun. Apa aku lebih tua darimu?"_

 _"Lebih tua? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau merasa lebih tua dariku?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Iya. Aku lebih tinggi dalimu. Belalti aku lebih tua." Jawab Sehun polos, membuat Kai kembali terbahak dan Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka._

 _"Yaa bocah! Aku lebih tua darimu. Kau seumuran dengan Kai. Sedangkan aku setahun diatas kelian. Sopanlah sediki.!" Bentak Baekhyun tak terima._

 _"Kau bohong. Dilimu lebih pendek daliku mana mungkin kau lebih tua." Ujar Sehun datar._

 _"EOMMA..! BAEKKIE DIKATAKAN PENDEK SAMA SI CADEL INI..!" Adu Baekhyun ke eommanya. Dia berlari ke dapur meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun. Kai kembali tertawa mendengar Baekhyun mengatai Sehun si cadeel_

 _"Baek Hyeong memang seperti itu, Hun. Dia mudah kesal dan nangis kalau orang mengejek tinggi badannya. Apalagi yang lebih muda darinya." Ujar Kai mengajak Sehun ke ruang makan di dekat dapur, semuanya telah berkumpul di sana._

 _"Tapi aku tidak mengejeknya. Aku mengatakan kebenalan, Kai. Dia yang mengejekku cadel." Bela Sehun._

 _Ketika mereka sampai di dapur. Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di samping lemari pendingin. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang diikuti oleh Kai. "Baekhyun Hyeong, maaf. Aku tidak belmakthud mengejekmu tadi. Aku hanya mengatakan kebenalan kalau Hyeong lebih pendek daliku. Dan aku tidak cadel Hyeong. Maafkan aku. Jangan membenciku, ya?" Ujar Sehun terlihat tulus meminta maaf. Semua perhatian orang dewasa terpaut pada ketiga anak itu._

 _"Itu sama saja bodoh. Jangan mengejekku pendek lagi. Dan kau itu sebenarnya cadel. Jangan menyangkal lagi."Baekhyun berkata ketus, masih kesal._

 _"Aku tidak cadel. Aku hanya belum bitha mengucapkan bebelapa huluf dengan benal. Eomma bilang, jika aku seling bellatih, aku akan bitha bicala dengan benal nanti." Sehun dengan penuh semangat membela dirinya._

 _"Aigoo, itu sama saja, Hun. Itu berarti aku juga tidak pendek. Aku hanya kurang tinggi. Nanti kalau aku sering minum susu tinggiku akan lebih darimu." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sepotong cake stroberry dari dalam coolcash dan memakanya hingga pipinya menggembung. Ia masih kesal. Pembicaraan dua orang anak kecil itu sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa._

 _Itulah awal dari persahabatan mereka. Beberapa minggu kemudian, Heechul dan Hnkyung menikah. Sehun menjadi salah satu sepupu Kai dan Baekhyun. Mereka lebih sering terlihat bersama karena mereka sering dititipkan di rumah Yunho._

* * *

 _Sehun sekarang sudah berumur 11 tahun. Ia dan Kai mengunjungi rumah sakit Hankyung. Ryeowook, ibu Kai, di rawat di sana. Mereka menjenguk sekaligus membelikan makan siang untuk Yesung, ayah Kai._

 _Di salah satu koridor rumah sakit, Sehun dan Kai berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama seorang wanita. Sehun menatap tajam kedua orang itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sadar siapa anak kecil di depannya terlihat shock._

 _"Sehunnie.." Lirih Kyuhyun yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun bahkan Kai. Namun Sehun tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia terus berjalan lurus bersama Kai._

 _'Cih. Itukah istri barunya? Masih lebih cantik eomma.' Ujarnya dalam hati._

 _"Hun-ah, kukira ahjussi tadi memanggilmu." Kai berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang masih melihat mereka._

 _"Aku tak mengenalnya." Ujar Sehun yang suaranya sengaja dikeraskan agar terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum miris, mengingat perbuatannya dulu. Niatnya untuk mengejar Sehun hilang setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang seperti membencinya._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, Yunho melihat kejadian itu dari salah satu koridor lain. Wajah datarnya menampilkan sebuah seringaian._

* * *

 _"Sehun-ah, apa kau mau melindungi ibumu?" Ujar Yunho di suatu siang pada Sehun ketika anak itu bermain dengan rubik yang baru dibelinya._

 _"Tentu saja, Harabeoji. Aku tidak ingin eomma disakiti lagi" Jawab Sehun._

 _"Kalau begitu kau harus kuat, Sehun. Kau mau berlatih agar kuat?"_

 _"Tentu saja, Harabeoji. Aku ingin jadi kuat, agar aku bisa melindungi eomma. Aku tidak ingin melihat eomma menangis lagi."_

 _"Kalau begitu, berlatihlah dengan Siwon Ahjussi. Dia akan membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat."_

 _"Bolehkah aku mengajak Kai, Harabeoji?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap._

 _"Hahaha, Kai sudah lebih dulu berlatih dengannya, Sehun."_

 _Tanpa Sehun sadari, dia dilatih untuk melawan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sehun yang polos, mulai memasuki dunia baru sebagai salah satu dari Lightsaber._

* * *

"Sehun! Oh Sehun! Yaa! Bangun! Kau tidak ingin pulang, eoh! Oh Sehun!" Suara lengkingan itu memenuhi ruang musik. Luhan yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun terpaksa menutup telinganya ketika Baekhyun berteriak mencoba membangunkan Sehun semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Luhan tak habis pikir, bagaimana Sehun tetap bisa tidur nyenyak begitu ketika Baekhyun sudah berteriak berkali-kali di telinganya?

"Eungh kau berisik Hyeong!" Sehun yang merasa sedikit terusik tidurnya bergumam pelan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Yaa, Albino! Bangun tidak atau kau kukunci di dalam sini?" Ancam Baekhyun, membuat Sehun buru-buru berdiri walaupun masih setengah sadar.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruang music itu. Baekhyun segera menguncinya dan memasukan kunci tersebut kembali ke tasnya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika berbalik melihat Chanyeol dan Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Menunggumu." Balas keduanya singkat dengan nada sama-sama datar. Sehun mendecih di samping Luhan ketika melihat Chanyeol.

"Wow, berapa banyak rahasia yang terjadi di antara kalian?" Pertanyaan spontan yang dikeluarkan Luhan itu, membuat semua mata menoleh padanya. Kai terkejut ketika menyadari Luhan ada bersama mereka.

"Hmm, bagaiman kalau kita makan dulu di restoran keluarga Chanyeol? Sepertinya ada yang harus dijelaskan di sini." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hyeong!" Bantah Kai dan Sehun tidak terima. Sejak kapan Baekhyun mau makan di restoran Chanyeol. Apa ada sesuatu yang telah mereka lewatkan?

"Jangan membentakku! Ikut saja! Ada yang harus kujelaskan. Kau juga Luhan." Luhan yang heran hanya menurut dari pada dia mendengar suara lengkingan Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kali.

* * *

"Jadi, kau dan Chanyeol sudah berteman? Dan kau sebenarnya bukan nerd tapi hanya mencoba gaya baru agar tidak terlalu mencolok seperti Kai dan Sehun? Dan sebenarnya kalian berempat sudah kenal sejak kecil?" Pertanyaan beruntut dari Luhan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keempatnya. Mereka saat ini sedang menunggu makanan di restoran milik ibu Chanyeol.

"Wah, ddaebak! Aku tidak menyangka." Luhan benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun tadi. Dan lebih tidak menyangka lagi, mereka semua membongkar rahasianya pada Luhan yang seorang siswa pindahan.

"Jadi kau jangan beri tahu siapapun, Lu. Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat kami juga. Kau tahu, aku senang sekali ketika kau memelintir tangan Chanyeol dulu. Wahh, bisa kau ulangi?" Kata Sehun membuat Chanyeol melotot. Luhan hanya tersenyum minta maaf pada Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, kalian bisa menerima Luhan sebagai teman baru?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kai dan Sehun mengangguk. "Berarti kalian juga bisa menerima Chanyeol sebagai temanku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Jika Luhan tak apa, tapi tidak untuk tiang listrik ini." Kata Kai yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Tapi dia temanku. Berarti kalian juga tidak menerimaku sebagai teman kalian." Ujar Baekhyun enteng sambil meminum jus stroberrynya.

"Bukan begitu juga, Hyeong." Kata Sehun.

"Jadi, kalian menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti kalian juga menolakku."

"Hyeong dewasalah sedikit!" Jerit Kai frustasi.

"Kau membentakku, Kamjong?"

"Baek, ini di restoran-"

"Diam kau, Chanyeol!"

"Baiklah! Kami menerimanya." Ujar Sehun datar menengahi pertengkaran itu.

"Yaa, Hun! Kau gila? Dia itu Park Chanyeol." Kai mulai frustasi dengan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana lagi, kau mau mendengar jeritan nenek sihir ini terus?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil nenek sihir, albino?" Desis Baekhyun.

"Wahh tak kusangka kalian ternyata akrab sekali, ya?" Ujar Luhan menimbulkan tatapan heran dari semuanya.

"Seperti ini kau bilang akrab? Ada apa denganmu, Lu? Jika tidak dihentikan ketiga orang pembuat onar ini akan menghancurkan restoranku."

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara, Park Chanyeol!"

"Pergi sana kau, Park Chanyeol!"

"Mati saja kau, Park Chanyeol!"

* * *

"Ahjussi, Lightsaber sudah berteman dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol, seperti dugaanmu."

"Besok, bergabunglah dengan mereka."

"Baik, Ahjussi."

* * *

To

Be

Continue

* * *

Silakan dibaca chingudeul. Walaupun sepertinya chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan (perasaan Jin sih) tapi Jin sudah berusaha untuk uapdate cepat dan yaah begitulah. #apadah

Yah pokoknya selamat membaca…

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya yah, serta favorit dan follownya juga, hehehe #banyak maunya

Dan yang terakhir, Jin mau ucapin Saengil Chukkae Do Kyungsoo, si eomma bermata bulat. Ciee gak sadar udah tua aja, udah 25 tahun lhoo. Semoga tambah sukses dan semakin berkarya dengan EXO.

EXO SARANGHAJAA! :* :*

Chapter besok Jin akan buat bagian untuk Kaisoo. Di tunggu ya..

.

.TTD

Lee Jin Ae


	7. Chapter 7 - DARK KAI

CHAPTER 7

.

.

DARK KAI

.

.

 _"_ _Akh! Ampun sunbaenim! Maafkan aku! Akh!" rintih seorang bocah laki-laki terdengar dari belakang sebuah sekolah dasar._

 _"_ _Apa katamu? Maaf? Kau pikir maaf akan cukup untuk menggantikan seragamku yang kau tumpahi jus sialanmu itu?" bentak seorang remaja laki-laki di depan anak yang tengah meringkuk tersebut._

 _BUKK!_

 _BUGH!_

 _"_ _Akh! hiks.. kumohon maafkan aku. Akan kuganti seragammu, sunbaenim, hiks," Ujar anak itu susah payah dan terisak. Pakaiannya sudah lusuh dipenuhi debu. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat luka lebam, berdarah dan membiru. Namun, wajahnya hanya terkena debu jalanan saja. Tidak ada bekas pukulan apapun di wajahnya. Sepertinya orang yang dipanggil sunbaenim itu memang sengaja tidak memukul wajahnya._

 _"_ _Yaa, bocah! Kau menghinaku? Berani sekali kau menyombongkan kekayaan orang tuamu padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup membeli sebuah seragam, hah?" bentak remaja tersebut sambil kembali mendaratkan pukulannya pada tubuh kecil anak itu._

 _"_ _A-apa yang harus kulakukan agar sunbae me-memaafkanku?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu sopan santun adik kecil," remaja tersebut melirik sekilas name tag yang tersemat di dada kiri seragam anak itu. "Kim Jongin, kau cukup terkanal dan disegani di sekolah ini meskipun kau hanyalah bocah ingusan kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Cih, kekayaan orang tuamu telah membuat semua orang memandangmu kagum dan mengagungkanmu. Membuatku muak! Dan tadi seenaknya kau menumpahkan minuman sialanmu ke seragamku! Membuatku malu dan dicemooh teman-teman sekelas, kau tahu! Sekarang, saatnya sunbaemu yang baik hati ini mengajarimu apa itu sopan santun dan rasa hormat, arraseo?" desis remaja laki-laki itu bagai ular berbisa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ia menjambak rambut Jongin hingga anak itu kembali merintih kesakitan di hadapannya. "Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak mengadu pada ibumu, cengeng!" Dengan kasar ia hempaskan kepala Jongin ke tanah sebelum pergi meninggalkan anak itu dalam keadaan lema. Jongin merasakan matanya berkunang dan kesadarannya meluap seiring dengan langkah kaki senior-senior itu yang kian menjauh._

 _Kejadian seperti itu tak hanya satu atau dua kali. Namun terjadi berkali-kali. Sering Nyonya Kim mendapati anaknya pulang dalam keadaan kotor dan lesu. Keluarga Kim memang tak menyediakan seorang sopir pribadi untuk putra semata wayang mereka. Sang ayah ingin mendidik putranya untuk mandiri agar tidak terlalu manja dan bergantung pada orang tua. Namun, hal itu ternyata menimbulkan masalah lain bagi sang anak. Ia menjadi target pembullyan oleh senior berandal di sekolahnya. Meskipun begitu, sekali pun ia tak pernah mengadukan hal tersebut pada orang tuanya. Jongin bukannya takut terhadap ancaman yang diberikan para pembulinya. Namun, ia tak ingin di cap sebagai anak cengeng yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Karena sang ayah tidak pernah mengajarinya seperti itu. Ia harus menjadi anak yang kuat dan mandiri. Itulah konsep yang ditanamkan Tuan Kim ke dalam otak kecil Jongin._

 _Pernah sekali Jongin ditanyai ibunya tentang seragamnya yang sering robek dan kotor serta jam pulangnya yang selalu telat pada saat makan malam bersama sang ayah. "Aku terjatuh saat bermain bersama teman-teman, Eomma. Dan juga akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat jam belajar tambahan dari Shin Seonsaengnim," jawab Jongin dengan senyum palsunya. Tuan Kim yang menaruh curiga menyuruhnya untuk membuka baju, menunjukkan bagian tubuhnya yang selalu tertutupi pakaian panjang jika berada di rumah._

 _"_ _Astaga, Jongin! Ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Kenapa banyak sekali bekas luka dan memar di punggungmu, nak?" pekik ibunya refleks karena khawatir, kemudian langsung menghampirinya dan membolak-balik tubuh kurus Jongin._

 _"_ _Siapa yang melakukan ini semua padamu, Jongin? Apakah kau hanya diam saja ketika mereka memukulmu? Bukankah Appa selalu mengajarimu menjadi anak lelaki yang kuat? Cepat katakan, siapa yang melakukan ini padmau!" Titah Tuan Kim murka._

 _"_ _Seniorku di sekolah, Appa. Mereka senior tingkat akhir." Jawab Jongin setengah ketakutan melihat raut Appanya yang mengeras._

 _"_ _Kenakan kembali bajumu. Appa akan mengurus mereka agar tidak mengganggumu lagi," Jongin hanya mengungguk patuh, tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksud ayahnya dengan 'mengurus mereka'._

 _Esoknya di sekolah Jongin dihadang oleh beberapa sunbaeyang sering membulinya. Mereka menyeret Jongin ke bagian belakang sekolah, tepatnya ke dalam gudang lama yang tidak terpakai lagi. Mereka menghempaskan tubuh Jongin hingga tubuh kecil itu membentur sebuah meja kayu tua yang langsung terjatuh. Jongin pun terjatuh di hadapan ketiga sunbaenya._

 _"_ _Ada apa, sunbaenim?"_

 _"_ _Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan mengadu pada orang tuamu? Dasar cengeng! Lihat, akibat ulahmu orang tuaku bangkrut, brengsek!" salah satu dari mereka menendang perut Jongin, membuat bocah itu batuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya._

 _"_ _Kau kira enak jadi miskin, hah! Kenapa seenaknya kau mengadu pada orang tuamu dan membuat keluargaku kehilangan seluruh saham, brengsek? Kau ingin menyombongkan orang tuamu pada kami? Kau ingin menunjukkan kekuasanmu, tuan muda?!" bentak seniornya yang lain. Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menggelang ketakutan._

 _"_ _A-aku tidak melakukan itu, sunbae," cicit Jongin pelan. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh ketiga orang di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Memang bukan kau yang melakukannya, cengeng! Tapi orang tuamu yang melakukannya karena kau mengadu pada mereka!" bentak remaja yang paling tinggi pada Jongin. Kemudian, ia merunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh Jongin yang terduduk di lantai gudang yang dipenuhi debu. "Dengar cengeng! Kau telah berhasil membuat keluarga kami terpuruk ke dalam neraka dunia. Jadi, kami yang baik hati ini ingin berbagi bagaimana rasanya neraka dunia padamu. Setahun ke depan hingga hari kelulusan, kami akan membantumu merasakan neraka dunia, arrachi?" Setelah itu para senior berandal tersebut memukul Jongin lebih brutal dari biasanya. Kemudian meninggalkan Jongin dengan keadaan babak belur penuh lebam di gudang penuh debu tersebut._

 _Jam pulang telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Jongin baru berhasil keluar dari gudang setelah dibukakan pintu gudang oleh penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan lewat di sana. Jongin keluar dengan tubuh lemah dipenuhi debu dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Baru saja beberapa langkah tubuhnya jatuh tak sanggup menahan nyeri. Perlahan matanya menutup seiring penglihatannya yang menggelap dan kesadarannya yang mulai berkurang hilang di bawa angin sore._

 _Jongin membuka matanya perlahan kemudian memejamkannya lagi ketika cahaya lampu menyilaukan matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Merasa aneh dengan kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang. Ruangan ini hampir sama luasnya dengan kamarnya. Namun, ia tidak ingat pernah meletakkan berbagai macam benda aneh di rak sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Ruangan ini di penuhi dengan beberapa rak buku dan benda aneh seperti senjata yang tak diketahuinya. Jongin bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan dirinya di culik dan di sekap di kamar mengerikan itu. Di saat Jongin kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat dikenal Jongin._

 _"_ _Harabeoji!" seru Jongin senang. Kemudian ia berlari menghampiri kakeknya dan memeluk lelaki itu erat._

 _"_ _Hey, kenapa berlari? Apa Jongin sudah baikan?" tanya lelaki tersebut. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawab, yang membuat lelaki itu terkekeh dan mengusap sayang rambut cucunya._

 _"_ _Yunho Harabeoji, ini tempat apa? Terlihat mengerikan," tanya Jongin yang memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan pada Yunho yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Jongin._

 _"_ _Ini ruangan pribadi Harabeoji. Tak ada yang boleh masuk ke sini. Tapi, berhubung kamarmu belum di bersihkan para maid, Harabeoji membawamu ke sini," jawab Yunho yang menggiring Jongin keluar ruangan. "Orang tuamu ada perjalanan bisnis ke Swedia. Mereka berangkat tadi pagi dan menitpkanmu di sini. Mereka takut terjadi apa-apa padamu jika kau ditinggal sendiri." Tutur Yunho sembari membawa Jongin ke lantai bawah, tepatnya ke ruang makan. Di sana telah tersaji berbagai makanan lezat di meja makan. Mata Jongin berbinar melihat makanan lezat yang rata-rata kesukaannya semua terhidang di meja makan. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho, dan mendapati Yunho tersenyum sambil menunjuk meja makan._

 _"_ _Makanlah, kau pasi lapar. Harabeoji akan menemanimu," ujar Yunho lembut. Jongin makan dengan lahap, membuat beberapa saus dari tiramisu yang dimakannya belepotan di sekitar mulut._

 _"_ _Eum, tadi ketika mengganti pakaianmu, Harabeoji lihat banyak sekali lebam di tubuhmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jongin?" tanya Yunho lembut. Seketika Jongin menghentikan suapannya. Ia mengamati pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bukan lagi seragam kotor menjijikan, melainkan pakaian baru yang bersih dan wangi. Jongin tampak gusar, ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya._

 _"_ _Apa ada yang membulimu di sekolah?" tanya Yunho masih dengan nada lembutnya. Jongin mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Yunho takut-takut. Ia takut Yunho akan memarahinya seperti ayahnya. Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum sembari melanjutkan, "Apa Jongin ingin menjadi kuat?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya, membuat Yunho tersenyum penuh arti tanpa diketahui bocah itu. "Besok temuilah Siwon ahjussi, dia bisa mengajarimu untuk menjadi lebih kuat."_

 _Besoknya Jongin kecil bermain di taman belakang dengan beberapa mainan di tangannya. Dengan semangat ia berlarian mengitari taman tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika netranya menangkap keributan yang terjadi di gudang belakang mansion mewah itu. Ia melihat dua orang berbadan kekar sedang memukuli seorang pegawai di mansion itu._

 _"_ _Siwon Ahjussi, apa yang ahjussi lakukan? Ahjussi itu terlihat kesakitan." Jongin menunjuk pada pegawai yang sedang duduk berlutut di depan siwon. Sebagian seragam pegawainya yang berwarna putih sudah berubah menjadi merah terkena noda darahnya sendiri. Siwon yang mendengar Jongin, membalikan badannya menghadap bocah kecil itu._

 _"_ _Ahjussi hanya ingin mengajari orang ini sopan santun, Jongin. Kau tahu sopan santun itu sangat penting bukan? Dan ahjussi ini sangat tidak mengerti apa itu sopan santun. Makanya Siwon Ahjussi yang ajarkan sopan santun padanya." Jawab Siwon dengan nada khas anak-anak seperti Jongin._

 _"_ _Tapi kenapa Ahjussi menyiksanya seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan polosnya sambil menatap penasaran pada pegawai yang masih berlutut di depannya._

 _"_ _Karena sikapnya itu sangat mengganggu, Jonginnie. Kau tahu, semua hal yang mengganggu harus dilenyapkan. Untuk apa hal yang mengganggu itu terus dipertahankan, akan membuat kita susah nantinya. Kau mengerti, hm?" Siwon menjelaskan dengan nada lembut seolah sedang mengajarkan sesuatu yang penting pada jongin kecil._

 _"_ _Ne, aku mengerti." Jawab Jongin sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali bermain di halaman belakang meninggalkan Siwon dan keributan yang dibuatnya tadi._

 _Dua minggu berlalu. Selama itu pula Jongin tinggal di rumah Yunho, kakeknya. Dia sering bermain bersama Baekhyun, Siwon, ataupun Jessica yang terkadang singgah ke rumah itu. Selama itu pula Yunho selalu mengawasi perkembangan cucunya itu. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat sekarang ini._

 _"_ _Bagaimana anak itu, Siwon?" Tanya Yunho dari balik meja kerjanya pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya, Choi Siwon._

 _"_ _Sepertinya anak itu mengalami kelainan dalam pengendalian emosi, Tuan. Terakhir kali ketika Jongin akan dibully lagi oleh anak-anak berandal itu, dia tidak hanya diam saja. Dia membalasnya sesuai dengan apa yang saya ajarkan. Hingga mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri." Jawab Siwon._

 _"_ _Bukankan itu bagus? Setelah ini tidak akan ada yang berani membulinya lagi." Ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum senang._

 _"_ _Memang benar begitu, Tuan. Tetapi, sejak saat itu Jongin semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Apa saja yang membuatnya kesal akan dibisi. Dua hari yang lalu dia baru saja membunuh seeokor anjing penjaga yang ditempatkan di belakang rumah karena anjing itu selalu menggonggong dan membuatnya terganggu. Kemarin dia juga membunuh seeokor kucing yang meminum susunya, karena susu itu terletak di lantai ketika ia bermain. Jongin membunuh kedua binatang itu dengan sebilah pisau dan mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka, Tuan." Lapor Siwon. Mendengar itu perlawahan raut wajah Yunho berubah. Tak ada lagi senyuman bangga dan puas yang tadi di tunjukannya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tak terbaca._

 _"_ _Jiwa psikopatnya muncul."_

* * *

 **Manusia adalah makhluk yang diciptakan tidak dengan instan**

 **Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang dari pengetahuan yang mereka miliki**

 **Pengetahuan yang didapatkan dari hasil pembelajaran ketika kecil,** **akan menjadi senjata di saat mereka telah dewasa**

 **Apakah senjata yang membantunya ataukah senjata yang menusuknya?**

 **Itu tergantung kepada pelajaran yang** **mereka** **dapat**

 **Siapakah yang salah jika akhirnya senjata itu malah menusuk si pemberi alih-alih menusuk si penerima?**

* * *

Matahari belum sepenuhnya memancarkan sinarnya. Ia masih malu-malu keluar dari balik awan. Burung pun masih enggan bercicit, mereka lebih memilih meringkuk di balik dedaunan sarang mereka. Jam bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Tetapi, di sebuah ruangan di kantor polisi pusat seoul, sudah di huni oleh orang-orang yang bertampang kusut. Guratan lelah dan kurang tidur dari beberapa hari yang lalu tercermin dari wajah-wajah itu. Mereka masih harus memecahkan sebuah kasus yang sudah dua tahun belum bisa terpecahkan.

"Yaa! Kim Kibum! Cepatlah katakan hal penting apa yang membuatmu menyuruh kami semua berkumpul di sini? Aku bahkan segera meninggalkan tempat investigasiku setelah menerima telepon darimu." Kim Jaejoong dengan tampang kusut setengah lelahnya menggerutu dari tadi. Semenjak putrinya menjadi salah satu korban pembunuhan Lightsaber, Jaejoong memang terlihat lebih pemarah dibandingkan dulu. Apalagi menyangkut masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya, Kim Kibum, sibuk mencari entah apa di dalam tasnya. Begitu pula ketua mereka, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sabar dulu, Hyeong. Kau akan tambah tua jika terus menggerutu seperti itu." Minho yang ada di sebelah Jaejoong mencoba bergurau. Ia masih sibuk menganalisis data-data entah apa dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak beda jauh dengan Luna yang juga sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Luhan, anggota termuda diantara mereka, sesekali menguap –mengantuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia dibebas-tugaskan dari investigasi TKP langsung oleh ketua, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia lebih difokuskan untuk mencari barang bukti di sekolah yang kemungkinan besar memiliki petunjuk lebih banyak tentang kasus itu.

"Akhirnya ketemu! Coba kalian perhatikan baik-baik gambar di foto itu!" Titah Kibum setelah membagikan foto yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

Melihat dahi anggotanya yang mengernyit tak mengerti, Kibum berusaha menjelaskan, "Aku menemukan ini di saku jaket hitam yang kuambil di sebuah tempat sampah. Aku dan Kyuhyun menyusuri rekaman CCTV yang menampilkan seorang siswa EIHS di dekat minimarket yang lumayan jauh dari TKP kejadian sebelumnya. Kami menemukan jaket hitam berbahan parasut, yang sepertinya mahal. Ketika kami periksa sakunya, kami menemukan kertas dengan logo ini. Hanya kertas saja." Kibum menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Minho yang mengerti lambang itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. "Ini adalah lambang Yakuza. Mereka membuat lambang baru dengan logo seperti ini. Aku menemukanya ketika memerikasa catatan salah satu cyber crime. Hyeong, apa menurutmu Yakuza ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini?". Minho pada Kibun.

"Aku tidak yakin. Yakuza tidak akan melibatkan anak sekolahan. Kau lihat, Kibum menemukannya di jaket salah satu siswa EIHS. Selama ini Yakuza tidak pernah memiliki anak buah seorang siswa." Bantah Luna.

"Bisa jadi mereka melakukannya kali ini. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum memastikan." Minho tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat ini di sekolah. Tapi dimana ya?." Gumam Luhan yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Luhan, hari ini kau harus berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi. Aku tak tahu apapun itu, kau harus mencari bukti di sekolah tersebut. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi siswa sekolah tersebut mungkin saja terlibat dengan kasus ini." Titah Kyuhyun yang langsung di patuhi oleh Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang awalnya menggerutu, tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan pucat pasi. Seperti melihat hantu dari masa lalunya.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi itu di EIHS tampak sibuk. Tentu saja mereka akan menyiapkan acara pekan seni tahunan. Sebagian kelas memiliki jam kosong karena guru mereka menghadiri rapat untuk persiapan pekan seni tersebut. Termasuk kelas 3-1 dan 3-2.

Sebagian siswa kelas tiga memang mendapat jam kosong, tetapi mereka tidak diwajibkan untuk membantu acara sekolah. Berbeda dengan siswa tingkat satu dan dua, mereka yang mendapat jam kosong harus membantu persiapan acara tersebut.

"Pagi, semua! Kami disini! Merindukan kami?" Kai yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas 3-1 bersama Sehun menyapa penghuni kelas tersebut dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan oleh fans mereka. Sehun yang tidak terlalu suka berdecih pelan di belakang Kai.

Sehun dan Kai menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Luhan, mengundang tatapan penasaran dari penghuni kelas lain.

"Hai, Lu! Tidak keliling sekolah lagi?" Sapa Sehun ketika sudah berada di samping meja Luhan.

"Iya, aku baru saja akan keliling sekolah sebelum kalian datang dengan gaya sok artis dan membuat gendang telingaku pecah." Ujar Luhan santai.

"Yaa! Mau apa kalian ke sini? Pergi sana! Mengganggu kelas orang saja." Chanyeol dengan ketus mengusir mereka. Ia tahu, Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu, karena Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Luhan juga ikutan kena sorot penghuni kelas saat duo dancer itu menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur, Park Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun kesal. "Lu, ayo sarapan di kantin!" Ajak Sehun.

"Mian, Sehun. Aku sudah sarapan tadi. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu dulu. Kau makanlah dengan Baekhyun dan yang lain." Tolak Luhan halus. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu melotot tak percaya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Ia berdiri hendak keluar. Matanya sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata yang kebesaran di wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Hyeong. Ikut saja dengan kami. Kajja kita makan bersama, kalian tahu masakan Kyungsoo sungguh lezat." Ujar Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung pada mereka.

"Aku ikut." Kata Chanyeol singkat yang dihadiahi tatapan protes dari Kai dan Sehun.

"Ayo ke ruangan klubku! Aku akan memanaskan makanan ini di sana." Ujar Kyungsoo, ia menunjukkan bekal yang ia bawa. Kyungsoo pergi duluan yang diiringi oleh Kai. Kemudian diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat pemuda pendek itu menghentak-hentakan tangannya protes. Ini di luar kesepakatan mereka.

"Hm maaf, kau duluan saja. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Luhan yang segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa itu? Aku akan membantumu. Kau tahu, sebuah pekerjaan jika dilakukan bersama akan menjadi lebih ringan dan cepat selesai."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Ayolah, Lu. Kita sudah berteman sekarang. Tak apa jika kau minta bantuan padaku." Entah kenapa Sehun yang biasanya bisa mengontrol emosinya, sekarang terlihat keras kepala menghadapi Luhan. Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Melihat itu Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan. "Apapun itu, nanti aku akan membantumu. Sepertinya itu juga tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting sekarang aku lapar, temani aku makan bersama yang lain, oke?" Paksa Sehun keras kepala.

"Arraseo.. arasseo." Luhan mengalah dan membiarkan Sehun menarik tangannya keluar kelas.

"Tapi, dimana ruangan klub si mata bulat tadi? Aish, aku lupa menanyakannya."

"Yaa, Oh Sehun!" Luhan memukul kepala belakang Sehun, kesal dengan tingkah teman barunya itu. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo, bukan si mata bulat. Kau bahkan tak tahu nama teman seangkatanmu sendiri. Kajja, dia ketua klub memasak." Sekarang gantian, Luhan lah yang menarik tangan Sehun menuju ruangan klub memasak.

Kelas 3-1 yang awalnya hening ketika kedatangan duo dancer sekolah itu, mendadak menjdai ribut ketika keenam namja itu keluar kelas.

"Wah apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa si nerd Byun itu berteman dengan pangeran sekolah seperti mereka? Sejak kapan mereka akrab seperti itu? Waah daebak! Berita baru ini harus masuk surat kabar sekolah." Ujar para siswi dengan hebohnya setelah sekolompok siswa yang terkenal di sekolah itu keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Bel istirahat baru saja berdentang. Seketika para siswa kelaparan yang lelah belajar keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Seperti anak ayam yang baru dibukakan pintu kandangnya. Mereka berpencar menuju tempat-tempat strategis mereka. Bagi yang kelaparan tergesa menuju kantin. Bagi para kutu buku sekolah tergesa menuju perpustakaan. Bagi para penyiar sekolah tergesa menuju ruang siaran. Seluruh siswa di sekolah itu tampak sibuk dengan kepentingan masing-masing. Termasuk Luhan, yang berjalan di sepanjang halaman sekolah sebelah barat menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aish, karena bocah sialan itu aku jadi terlambat mengerjakan tugas dari ketua. Tapi dimana aku pernah melihat lambang itu? Aku yakin sekali pernah melihat lambang seperti itu di sekolah ini." Ujar Luhan bermonolog sendiri. Matanya siaga meneliti sekeliling lingkungan.

Kini Luhan berbelok menuju halaman belakang yang sedikit terabaikan pihak sekolah. Lihat saja, tumbuhan liar banyak sekali di sini. Halaman in sungguh terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Mata Luhan menangkap sebuah gudang yang sering dikatakan siswa lain sebagai rumah hantu atau gudang angker. Kakinya dengan sigap berjalan ke arah gudang itu. Matanya masih tetap meneliti sekitaran ligkungan itu. Gudang itu hanya berjarak lima langkah darinya. Tiba-tiba seorang membuka pintu gudang dari dalam. Membuat Luhan mundur dua langkah karena terkejut.

Seorang siswa dengan rambut jamur. Kacamata bulat bertengger di hidungnya. Seragam yang rapi yang dihiasi beberapa debu yang mungkin berasal dari dalam gudang. Siswa itu memakai sebuah name tag dengan warna emas. Menandakan bahwa siswa itu termasuk salah satu dewan siswa. Di sana tertera nama Kim Junmyeon.

"Eommaya!" Ujar siswa itu kaget melihat Luhan yang berdiri menatapnya. Tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata yang sempat melorot karena reaksi berlebihan si empunya. Kemudian siswa itu juga sesekali memperbaiki letak tali ransel besar yang di bawanya.

Dewan siswa ke gudang dengan ransel besar? –pikir Luhan.

"Ahaha maaf membuatmu kaget. Bukannya ini yang sering disebut gudang angker oleh siswa-siswa itu 'kan? Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari sana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Matanya masih meneliti gerak-gerik dan keadaan gudang itu yang pintu masuknya terhalangi oleh tubuh siswa tersebut.

"Benar, ini adalah gudang angker. Kau pasti siswa baru itu 'kan? Sebaiknya kau jangan ke sini. Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan kau dapat ketika berurusan dengan penghuni gudang ini." Ujar siswa Kim Junmyeon itu.

"Ahaha... kau tahu, aku tidak percaya sama hantu. Bagiku makhluk itu hanya mitos dan dongeng untuk menakuti anak kecil." Ujar Luhan tak percaya.

"Walaupun begitu sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Masih lebih baik jika hantu yang menjadi penghuninya. Gudang ini dihuni oleh iblis kejam bertopeng tampan. Pergilah sebelum terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ujar Junmyeon dengan nada memperingati. Namun, bagi Luhan terdengar seperti bacaan fiksi yang sering di belinya di toko buku. Junmyeon meninggalkan Luhan di depan pintu gudang itu. Ia berjaan ke arah gedung utama dan menghilang di balik pintu masuk gedung itu.

"Apapun itu hantu ataukah iblis, mana ada di sini. Jika pun ada, aku penasaran iblis jenis apa yang dikatakannya itu." Luhan melangkahkah kakinya mendekati gudang. Matanya memeriksa daerah sekitar sekali lagi sebelum tangannya menarik handle pintu dan membukanya. Kaki terlatihnya perlahan masuk ke dalam. Menyusuri sekat-sekat yang ada di dalam sana satu persatu. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya melotot tak percaya. Luhan menemukannya. Lambang itu ditulis dengan spidol berbagai warna di dinding terdalam gudang. Segera Luhan mengambil kamera dan mengabadikannya. Menjadikannya bukti kesekian untuk kasus yang ia tangani selama ini.

"Akhirnya pekerjaan ini menemukan titik terang juga."

* * *

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke ruangan OSIS jam segini, Suho? Tak tahukah kau ini aku baru saja akan tidur sebelum kau memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya Kai kesal.

"Kau mematikan ponselmu dan membuat mereka kesal, asal kau tahu. Dan jangan pernah menyebutku dengan nama itu lagi."

"Hmm aku lupa membawanya tadi. Mungkin baterainya habis dan mati. Bukankah dulu kau suka dipanggil Suho, Junmyoen Hyung?"

"Haruskan aku mematahkan lehermu?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan ekspresi datar di penuhi nada sarkastik.

"Ah ya ya, lupakan. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Kai mulai serius. Junmyeon membuka ransel besar yang tadi di bawanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang dari ransel hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja itu.

"Mereka meminta Dark untuk beraksi besok lusa. Bukalah pesan di ponselmu, mereka telah mengirimkan target mainanmu serta alamatnya." Ujar Junmyeon datar. Kemudia ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kai dengan sebuah tongkat lightsaber dengan cahaya hijau.

* * *

Malam yang telah ditentukan pun datang. Seperti biasa, kelompok Kris akan membantu anggota Lightsaber menjalani tugasnya. Sekarang Kris dan Kai ada di sebuah mobil hitam tak jauh dari rumah target. Kris tengah memastikan persiapan yang dilakukan anggotanya lewat microphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Mereka sudah menyelesaikannya, Kai. Xiumin dan Lay sudah membuat semuanya tidur. Chen dan Tao sudah mengurus para penjaga. Kau tinggal mengurus target. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ujar Kris.

"Aku Dark, Hyung. Bukan Kai."

"Terserah!" Kris merotasi bola matanya mendengar penuturan Kai. Sisi lain Kai telah muncul ternyata. Sisi pembunuh.

"Sehun berpesan jangan sampai kau kehilangan kendali. Lakukan seperti biasa. Jangan berikan banyak perubahan yang menonjol pada karyamu. Sebisa mungkin buatlah agar terlihat serupa dengan milik Sehun dan Baekhyun." Ujar Kris melanjutkan.

"Diamlah! Kau berisik, Hyung. Aku juga tahu itu. Aku pergi." Kai keluar dari mobil menuju targetnya.

Dengan langkah ringan Kai menelusuri rumah Choi Zelo. Mencari dimana keberadaan mangsanya malam ini. Membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit bagi Kai untuk menelusuri rumah besar itu sendirian demi mencari sang target. Akhirnya ia menemukan Zelo di ruang kerjanya yang ada di ujung koridor lantai tiga.

"Hai pengkhianat!" Sapa Kai melihat Zelo yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja tersebut.

"Jo-jongin? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Zelo berdiri refleks karena terkejut melihat Kai yang telah berdiri di depannya. Ekspresinya terlihat sekali tengah ketakutan.

"Haha santai saja, Choi Zelo. Kau tak perlu berdiri begitu untuk menyambutku. Aku hanya ingin menyapa pegawai lama kakekku." Kai berjalan mendekati Zelo yang tengah panik. Zelo beringsut menjauh perlahan.

"DUDUK! Bukankah kubilang kau tak perlu berdiri untuk menyambutku? Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi kekuasaanmu ini. Bukankah tempat ini yang kau inginkan dari dulu? Menjadi pemilik kursi ini dan membuat seluruh polisi di negara ini tunduk di bawahmu? Hah! Kursi sialan ini juga yang membuatmu mengkhianati kakekku, brengsek!" Kata Kai sarkastis. Ia telah berdiri di sebelah Zelo yang kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Kau salah paham, Jongin. Aku tak pernah mengkhianati Yunho Hyung." Ujar Zelo dengan bergetar. Kentara sekali bahwa dia ketakutan dan panik.

"Diamlah, brengsek! Mulut kotormu itu tak pantas menyebut nama kakekku!"

"AAKH!" Zelo sontak berteriak setelah Kai menancapkan belatinya di punggung tangan Zelo yang berada di meja. Seketika darah mengalir keluar dengan deras. Sementara itu Zelo meringis kesakitan.

"Ups. Apakah sakit?" Tanya Kai dengan nada main-main. Ia mencabut belati itu. Zelo terengah menahan sakit. Sejenak ia bernafas lega melihat Kai mencabut belatinya. Namun,tak lama kemudian Kai menggoreskan belatinya di sepanjang lengan Zelo dengan gerakan cepat.

"AARRGH!" Sekali lagi teriakan Zelo menggema dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Goresan yang dibuatnya tak bisa dikatakan goresan biasa. Luka goresan itu terlalu dalam hingga darah tak henti-hentinya membanjiri tubuh Zelo.

"Ugh, seharusnya kau mengenakan kemeja putih. Sehingga aku tahu bagaimana warna darahmu." Ujar Kai. Matanya nyalang melihat darah Zelo mengaliri kemeja biru tuanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin?" Tanya Zelo dengan nafas putus-putus menahan sakit.

"Hanya ingin bermain denganmu." Ujar Kai dengan nada polos layaknya anak kecil.. Ia kembali menancapkan belati kesayangannya ke pundak Zelo. Tidak hanya sekali, namun ia menikamnya berkali-kali. Danau merah pekat menggenani lantai bermarmer putih yang dipijakinya. Nafas Zelo hampir habis dan matanya meredup.

"Dasar payah! Aku baru saja mulai dengan bagian kanan atas tubuhmu. Tapi kau sudah kehabisan nafas seperti ini. Cih!" Ejek Kai. Ia menjauh sejenak dari tubuh Zelo menuju sudut ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah lemari yang menyimpan beberapa gelas berkaki dan berlusin-lusin minuman.

"Jika kedatangan tamu, kau seharusnya menyambut tamumu itu dengan baik. Menyuguhkan minuman dan makanan ringan. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun?" Kai kembali dengan membawa dua buah gelas dan tiga botol minuman yang berbeda.

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi, aku yang membawakan minuman padamu. Jja, pilihlah minumanmu! Kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Kai dengan nada bersahabat.

"Aish, kenapa kau malah melotot padaku?!" Maki Kai kesal. Ia menusukkan ujung belatinya pada mata kanan Zelo.

"AARGGH!" Mata Zelo memuncratkan darah yang banyak. Kai segera mencabut kembali belatinya, membuat mata kanan Zelo tampak semakin mengerikan dengan darah dan bola mata yang sedikit keluar.

"Ups, yaah lengkap sudah tubuh bagian atasmu kuhiasi. Salahmu juga yang tidak menuruti perkataanku. Karena dirimu aku jadi tidak berminat minum lagi. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kai. Nadanya selalu berubah di setiap kalimat yang diutarakannya. Di awal ia bernada kesal namun di akhir nadanya begitu bersahabat seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau membunuhku daripada menyiksaku begini." Pinta Zelo dengan nada lemah. Nafasnya terlihat tersengal. Ia hampir kehabisan darah karena sedari tadi lukanya yang lebar selalu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hahaha tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana dirimu sekarang, Choi Zelo? Penuh dengan hasil karyaku. Kau terlihat sangat menakjubkan." Ujar Kai tanpa menggubris perkataan Zelo sebelumnya. Ia merunduk melihat kaki Zelo yang masih utuh dan belum disentuhnya sedikutpun dari tadi. Membuat Zelo semakin ketakutan dan menggeser kursinya perlahan menjauh.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat kakimu saja. Kau tahu, ternyata kau juga memiliki kaki yang cukup panjang. Aku penasaran apakah kakimu indah?" Kai segera merobek celana dasar hitam yang digunakan Zelo dengan belati kesayangannya. Membuat kaki putih Zelo tergores di beberapa bagian.

"Ugh, jelek sekali kakimu. Seperti hantu, terlalu putih, pucat." Komentar Kai sebelum melayangkan tendangan ke tulang kering Zelo.

"UUGHH!" Zelo merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kakinya, belum lagi bahu dan mata kanannya yang juga tak kalah sakit. Tubuhnya hampir mati rasa karena siksaan yang di berikan Kai.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Zelo ngeri ketika Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kapak sedang dari dalam tas nya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu lagi? Tentu saja mau bermain denganmu, Zelo." Jawab Kai dengan ekspersi yang dibuat kecewa.

"Aku ingin menorehkan karyaku di kaki kananmu ini. Agar kaki putih sepucat hantu ini terlihat lebih indah." Kai segera mengayunkan kapaknya pada lutut Zelo. Pukulan pertama, mengeluarkan darah segar yang banyak disertai dengan teriakan mengerikan dari Zelo yang kehabisan suara. Pukulan kedua, sendi lutut yang menghubungkan betis dan paha berhasil diputus oleh Kai. Senyuman bahagia tercetak di bibirnya.

"Waah kau lihat? Lihat? Aku berhasil melepaskan kaki jelekmu!" Ujarnya senang sambil bertepuk tangan. Di tengah kesenangannya itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan membuatnya berhenti sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sudah dua jam lebih di dalam sana! Cepat selesaikan dan keluar! Kita harus segera pulang sebelum jam empat pagi." Kris –si penelepon- tanpa membiarkan Kai berbicara langsung menutup teleponnya. Membuat kai yang mendengar hal itu mendengus kesal.

"Aish, tiang itu mengganggu kesenanganku saja." Gumamnya. Ia beralih menatap Zelo yang sudah setengah sadar di hadapannya. "Yaah, sepertinya permainan malam ini cukup sampai di sini, Zelo. Padahal aku baru mulai main dengan bagian bawah tubuhmu. Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting setengah tubuhmu sudah kuhiasi dan tak lagi sejelek tadi." Kai mendekati Zelo dan mendorong tubuhnya agar bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan fitur kamera.

"Zelo, aku ingin mengabadikanmu di ponselku sebagai salah satu karya terhebat yang ku buat. Jadi, jangan bergerak dan pegangi kaki jelekmu yang telah ku singkirkan ini." Titah Kai yang memberikan potongan kaki Zelo pada pemiliknya. Zelo menangis dan merintih melihat keadaan kaki dan tubuhnya. Betapa sakit tubuhnya dan hatinya menerima perlakuan ini. Tapi, dia bisa apa?

"Jangan menangis, bodoh! Tersenyum!" bentak Kai. Ia langsung mengambil gambar Zelo yang terduduk dengan darah bercucuran di bagian kanan tubuhnya sambil memegangi sepotong kaki yang juga berdarah. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya. Kemudian menyimpan foto tersebut dan mengembalikan ponsel ke saku celananya.

"Sekarang waktunya kita mengakhiri permainan malam ini, Zelo." Kai berujar lembut sebelum ia melayangkan kapaknya untuk memotong pergelangan tangan Zelo. Kemudian ia menorehkan belatinya di leher Zelo dengan dalam hingga memutuskan tali kehidupan Zelo.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku yang membantumu melepaskan beban dunia yang berat ini." Gumam Kai pada mayat Zelo yang masih terduduk. Kemudian Kai mengambil tangan Zelo yang tadi dipotongnya dan melukiskan gambar lightsabar di sana. Setelah membereskan peralatan dan jejaknya, ia meninggalkan Zelo dalam kondisi menunduk dengan cairan merah membalut tubuhnya.

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku mengantuk menunggumu di sini, bocah!" Gerutuan Kris yang mulai menyalakan mesin mobil untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Diamlah, Hyung! Yang penting aku mengerjakan misinya dengan bersih. Aku akan mengirim karyaku malam ini pada mereka." Ujar Kai antusias.

 _"_ _Bagaimana karyaku malam ini? Hebat bukan?" isi pesan Kai pada Sehun dan Baekhyun disertai dengan gambar Zelo yang hampir mati._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

Selamat malam chinggu-deul. Bogoshippo! Malam ini Jin bawakan lanjutan Lightsaber. Jin harap belum ada yang lupain fanfic ini ya.. Jin tahu Jin kelamaan nganggurin fanfic ini, tapi apalah daya tugas kuliah bejibun minta dikerjain, belum lagi ujian yang bikin stress. Ini Jin bikinnya di saat jam psikologi, wkwkwk... mian, kalau rada ngawur dan jelek serta tidak memuaskan #ckiit..

Apapun itu, selamat membaca Chingudeul ^_^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiw nyaaa...

.

.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau nanya-nanya, cerita-certia, curhat, diskusi atau ngajakin duet bisa langsung chat ke inbox Jin aja yaa...

Sekalian Jin mau promot akun line sama bbm heuheuheu..

ID: lee131512

PIN: 5acd6fd2


End file.
